The Silver Eyed
by BoomerangSquad
Summary: The next generation of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Aang died of the age 40. Let's just say, Katara cooked some bad fish. I knew I didn't like her! :-O
1. The Rescue

Water.  
Earth.  
Fire.  
Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony, but that all changed when the Firenation king disapeared. Many claimed him dead. The queen was sent to prison,  
blamed for his murder. His sister, Azula, took the throne. She had gone crazy a long time ago and was quick to plunge the world back into chaos starting up the War. Only the Avatar, master of the four elements, could stop her. But when the Avatar came to takedown Azula, she had it trapped where no one could save it. Days have past and with the Avatar out of the way, the Nation is already nearing a win in the War. Screams can be heard through the world, tears fall to the ground for their sacrificed loved ones. A small group of people with pale faces follow their leader. They are clad in black cloaks staring straight ahead with their identical silver eyes. They enter their secrect place in the woods and form into a circle like they did every meeting. The leader stands in the middle.

"The Avatar has been captured," he says. "The Firenation is taking over." he pulled back his hood to show off a bald head with a jagged scar running down to his chin. He had gotten this from Lord Ozai a long time ago. "We cannot let them win. For years they have tried to put us down. The Avatar is the only one who can save us all."

"Will we be in disguise for this mission?" a girl calls to the leader.

"Yes," he says handing masks around to each of the members. "The Firenation shall never know of the silver eyes."

A couple of sleezy guards marched around the palace, bored. They thought of how they were wasting their time working for the mental sitting apon the throne. They didn't care much for war, but did for their lives. If they wanted to live, they would obey the princesses' orders. A man named Lee stared out into the water. Ripples formed. He looked up at the sky and saw no rain.

"Probably an animal," one called who had also noticed, but continued to stared in concentration. The ripples spread through the ocean fast and fierce. Bubbles floated to the surface disrupting the peace and quiet. A mist rose above the surface making a thick fog. The men position themselves ready for the worst. One punched the other unintentionally. One screamed as his body made him plung into the icy water. Another started to firebend without controlling himself making a large circle. A group of people walked straight through the fire each wearing a very distinct decorated mask.

"Tell the princess!" one shouted. "TELL THE PRINCESS!" the leader stomped into the ground sending a jagged rock up out of the earth. It hit the messanger sending him flying into the air. They ran past, synchronizing with each step they took.

The guards had heard of their arrival.

They used cannons and shot fire at them. Guards ran down the steps of the palace with swords in their hands. Many of the masked figures took out swords of their own. They sliced through the air, jabbing some of the soilders. They fell to the ground clutching their wound screaming. A small girl named Kim ran up the steps her dark hair tied back a short ponytail. She took down the largest guard. She high kicked him in the nose sending him flying backwards. She jumped over his body doing a summer sault in the air. She took out her two swords and looked back and her team mates. She smirked. They would do just fine. She ran down the palaces many hallways; all was silent except for her footsteps. She heard guards appraoching. Her eyes widened in horror. It sounded as if an army was appraoching. She thrust herself into one of the rooms and waited breathless for them to pass. When they were gone she slowly opened the door making it creak accidentally. She traveled down deep into the palace in search for her prize. She approached two large silver doors with two guards. She stepped out to face them.

"I demand you to tell us your name!" one ordered taking his firebending stance. She glared at him with her silver eyes and took a dive for his leg. She flipped him over banging his head onto the hard cold floor. She clenched her fingers taking control of the other guard's body. She slammed him against the the door then let him lie next to his partner. She sliced into the door cutting a large round circle. She climbed through it then saw what she had been looking for. Chained up by her arms and legs was a girl that looked about Kim's age. She looked up at the girl with a slightly confused look on her face. She assumed this was the Avatar. Her hair was tied back, but Kim could tell it was blonde.

"Firenation guard?" she said confuzed. "When was a uniform change announced? Though, I do quite like it." Kim cut into the chains making the girl fall down to the ground. She sliced into the cuffs, giving her the power to bend again. She rubbed her wrists.

"Thank you," she said. "I was really starting to hurt there. Now, why did you free me guard?"

"I'm not a guard you idiot!" Kim hissed. "I broke in to save you!"

"She's in here!" someone yelled.

"Crap," Kim muttered.

"Excuse me," said the girl, but let me take this." she stood infront of Kim and took a stance. When the guards arrived, she shot water from her palms then froze it with a flick of her hand. The guards were frozen down to their waists kicking their feet in frustration. From one side of the wall to the other the hallway was covered in ice.

"So how are we going to leave?" Kim asked. "You trapped us!"

"Oh!" she muttered. "I guess I didn't think it through." Kim slapped her face then took a couple steps back. She ran then flipped twice in the air landing perfectly on her feet. She turned to the Avatar grinning. She stood there with a questionable look on her face. She decided to crawl under the beam of ice making sure to not get kicked by the FireNation guards.

"There!" she smiled. Kim rasied an eyebrow then grabbed her by the wrist and ran from the castle out onto the grounds.

"My PRISONER!" a voice screamed madly. Kim looked up and saw Princess Azula with shaggy unkept hair standing on the balcony. Even though she was in her early fourties, she had aged quite gracefully. She stared down at the group insanely. They had taken down all of her night shift guards.

"GET THEM!" she choked out tears streaming down her face. "MY AVATAR!" she shot lightning towards the group. The leader jumped forward and channeled the lightning back. Azula ducked making the lightning narrowly miss her. Sobs and screaming could be heard, but she refused to get onto her feet. The group melted into the fog gripping their new hope.

The Avatar had returned. 


	2. The Avatar Returns

The blonde girl looked in wonder at her surroundings. It was so nice to see something other than the grey walls of the Fire Nation palace. She felt the cool

crisp water chill her body. Her eyes widened at the crystal clear scene, as she breathed in through her air bubble. A rainbow of fish swam by in a hurry,

scared of their visitors.

The same masked figure who had saved her made a signal for her to come to the surface. She nodded and let her body float to the top. She realized the water

was only up to her chest. Her air bubble popped, and she saw the bank of a forest. The trees glittered in the starry night sky. A cold wind chilled them,

making them sway to warm up. The figures sloshed through the water their dark clothes camoflouging with the sky.

The girl looked down at her blue water tribe clothes. Her bag had been taken and burnt, full of her possesions from her family. Her boots were full of water,

and her blue wrist wraps had probably been imprinted upon her. She neared the forest and was helped onto the land. She shook her head like a dog, her long

white blonde hair swinging around her face, splattering her surroundings. Most laughed, but her saviour seemed to be annoyed.

"Chong, why don't you find the Avatar some dry clothes?" asked the leader. She nodded and took the blonde girl with her. The girl named Kim ripped off her

mask, showing off her fierce silver eyes.

"She's not the Avatar!" she growled in a serious voice. He took off his mask and stared down at her questionably.

"When we were escaping," she started, "she did some of the stupidest things. And you saw how she dried herself like a dog! S-she's a moron!"

"She just has - a different way of expressing herself," he said without ease.

"If I was the Avatar, I wouldn't be messing around," she said darkly.

"Lighten up, Kim," said the leader. "It's just her personality. I'm sure she'll realize how big of a job this is," Chong brought the Avatar back in one of

Kim's dark outfits.

"Why is she wearing my clothes?" she protested as the Avatar squeezed water out of her hair.

"It was the only thing I could find to fit her," Chong said nervously. Everyone knew Kim could have quite a temper when she was upset.

"It's alright, Chong," said the leader. "Everyone can take off their masks now. And formation. The Avatar has some explaining to do." The girl looked nervous

Everyone filed into a circle pulling their hoods over their heads. The leader stepped in the middle motioning for the girl to follow. She did so reluctantly.

"What is your name?" he boomed.

"Anzu," she replied in a husky voice Kim hadn't noticed.

"Where are you from?"

"The Northern Water Tribe," she replied. "I've been trained in waterbending by the best."

"What other elements have you learned so far?" the girl's face fell.

"I-I haven't learned any other elements sir,"

"Then what made you think you could take down Azula?" Kim smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. She was getting what she deserved.

"A man promised to teach me martial arts," she started. "He said that's all I would need to defeat Azula. But it turned out he was a Fire Nation spy, and

they were offering money for my capture." He nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but sensed something behind him. He turned and saw Fire Nation boats

coming towards them in the rising sun.

"KIM!" he barked.

"Yes?" she asked, hoping she would be sent to take down the ships. She loved the feeling of a thirteen-year-old taking down older and stronger men and women.

"I need you to go with Anzu. She needs someone to protect her." Kim's jaw dropped.

"No!" she cried. "I-I can't! I-"

"Kim, take Anzu and run," said the leader as the boats docked and guards started to pour out of the boats. "NOW!" Kim obeyed. She grabbed Anzu's wrist and

ran into the dark trees. They heard screams and bodies falling behind them.

"WHERE'S THE AVATAR?" one spat.

"Up here!" Kim whispered and junged up into the trees. Anzu cocked her head. Kim could see soilders in the distance.

"ANZU!" she hissed. Anzu stood on her hands and bent her knees over the tree bench. She swung herself over the branch then caught onto the next one. She

continued to swing herself up the tree until she reached the top where Kim was crouched behind branches. She sighed. Of course she had expected something

idiodic from her. Fire Nation guards clomped through the trees and ended up right below them. The girls barely dared to breath.

"They couldn't have gotten far," one grumbled. "Check the trees!" The girls slouched deeper into the branches.

"Huh," thought Kim. "That's the smartest thing she's done all day." A FireNation guard looked up and caught sight of a lock of Anzu's hair.

"Up there!" he screeched.

Before the girls could jump to another tree, the guard punched into the air shooting fire from his knuckles and caught the tree on fire. Before the girls

could leap to the next tree, he had caught the whole forest on fire. The girls were forced to jump down onto the ground, smoke filling up in their lungs.

The guards grabbed them roughly by their arms and started to march them away.

Kim fought for her freedom. She glanced over at Anzu who had fallen limp in the guard's arms, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. Kim gritted her teeth.

What did she think she was doing? Did she WANT to go back to the Fire Nation palace?

Anzu was calming herself down. Her heart beat slower, and she found herself in a white, misty, blank spot in her mind.

"Avatar Aang," she said. "We need you."

Suddenly, there was a rumbling. Anzu opened her eyes, and everybody stopped.

"WHO'S THERE?" a guard yelled into the sky. There was a loud deafening roar. Anzu looked up and smiled.

"Fang!" she shouted as the dragon's head popped out from behind the trees. He was from the Spirit World, and was invisible to everyone except Anzu. Since she

was the Avatar, she was the bridge between the Spirit World and their world. The guards were knocked off their feet and thrown against the trees. They laid

on the ground groaning, while others were silent.

"And now she's talking - and petting - her invisible friend," Kim thought, narrowing her eyes as Anzu wrapped her arms around the sky. Then sat midair. It

had to be an Avatar thing...

"Come on, Kim!" said Anzu. "We have to go before the other guards find out they're missing!" Kim sighed, and Anzu helped her onto the air. Suddenly, she flew

up straight into the sky!  



	3. The Western Air Temple

Anzu laughed as her hair flew back behind her. The dragon looped and turned, showing off his skills. Kim on the other hand, wasn't as pleased. Her teeth

were clenched and her eyes were bugged out. She wrapped her arms around Anzu, since she had nothing else to hold onto. Anzu giggled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," she said. "He's quite gentle."

"GENTLE?" Kim spat as she felt herself going into a whiplashing moment. "In your insane mind!" Anzu's face slightly dropped as the dragon plunged head first

to the ground.

"WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?" Kim yelled as she felt her ponytail coming undone and her body flying forward. If Anzu wasn't there, she was sure she would

have fallen. The dragon pawed onto the ground, landing smoothly. Kim jumped off wobbling. Anzu fluttered to the ground then gave the dragon a large hug.

"Thank you Fang," she said once more. The dragon nodded his head and flew up into the sky.

"Where are we?" Kim muttered wiping fake dirt from her clothes to occupy herself. Anzu looked around in awe.

"We're in the Western Air Temple!" she said in awe.

To her left was a stone fountain that seemed as if it hadn't worked in ages. Flights and flights of stairs led to upstairs to where she was sure the girls

trained and slept. This temple had exclusively held girl Airbenders and trained them here. She plopped down on a smooth stone bench and glanced over. The

temple had been built under a cliff so passerbys couldn't see it.

"What's an Air Temple?" asked Kim running her hands through her shaggy hair.

"An Air Temple is where Airbenders were trained," Anzu replied.

"And how - did we get here?" Kim asked awkwardly.

"Don't you remember? We flew through the air and-"

"I mean, what did we ride!" said Kim frusturated.

"We rode a dragon," Anzu replied, laying on her back, staring up at the cloudy sky.

"Then why couldn't I see it?" Kim snapped.

"He was from the Spirit world," Anzu replied calmly. "Don't you know anything?" Kim's face went red. What on earth gave her permission to question her

knowledge?

"I know alot of things," she spat crossing her arms over her chest. "The Spirit World is the home of spirits, immortal supernatural entities which often

embody different aspects of life and nature. All the past lives of the Avatar exist in the spirit world; it is not known whether other mortals travel here

after death in this way. Very little is known about the Spirit World, in particular its geography. At least in some places, the Spirit World seems to

conform closely to an area of the physical world, so much so that a mortal making the transition might not immediately notice the difference." She smirked in

triumph.

"Not bad," said Anzu sitting up. "But you forgot that the Avatar is the bridge between the Spirit World and ours. The Avatar can use meditation to enter the

Spirit World. When we do this, our spirits leave our bodies, leaving them defenseless." Kim flashed back to when Anzu had fallen limp into the guard's arms. She had contacted someone in the spirit world, and they had sent her the dragon. She didn't want to believe it, but it all made cense.

"Who did you call?"

"Our past Avatar Aang," Anzu replied. "The dragon, Fang, was Roku's. But I believe in the Spirit World, he passed it down to Aang." Kim nodded as someone

laughed. The girls looked around.

"Hello?" Anzu called.

"Hello?" he called back. Anzu looked up and saw a boy balancing himself on the railing of a flight of stairs. He looked up at her and grinned. His blue eyes

smiled along, and he shook out his dark hair. He was wearing a white long sleeved button down shirt and a ripped pair of pants along with black shoes that

looked like they were covered in holes. Anzu smiled.

"Who are you?" she called.

"You have to come find me!" he called and moved his hands in a motion to create a sphere of air. He jumped up on top of it and floated away.

"He's an Airbender!" she cried and started to run after him. She turned around and saw Kim raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you coming?" she quesioned.

"You go ahead," said Kim. "I don't feel like chasing little children."

"Your loss!" Anzu cheered and ran up the flight of stairs. There was a huge area with targets and scrolls laying around on the stone benches. She was about

to pick one up, when she heard the little boy again.

"Come find me!" he cheered and ran up another flight of stairs. She followed after him and saw they were at the last story of the temple.

"Ow," she heard. She turned around and saw no one. She peered over the edge of the cliff and didn't see the boy floating. She sighed in defeat then walked

down the next flight of stairs. There was the boy on the floor clutching his arm.

"What happened?" she asked kneeling down besides him.

"My air scooter gave out on me," he muttered wincing in pain as he shifted his weight. "I fell on my arm, and I think I might've broken it."

Anzu held the boy's arm in her hands and closed her eyes. She produced a sort of brilliant sparkling light and made her way down the boy's arm. He stared at

her incredulously. When she was done he jumped up and created another air scooter. He rode around Anzu, and she giggled as he jumped off, flipped through

the air, then landed perfectly on his feet.

"I'm Tenzin," he smiled. "You?"

"Anzu," she replied. "And I need your help with something." 


	4. Tenzin

Kim stared up at the sky, her eyes drooping. She hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night because she had been escaping from the Fire Nation with Anzu. Her

eyes shot open in alarm. Where was Anzu? She sat up and saw her coming down the steps giggling on top of an air ball with the boy. He was grinning in triumph.

"What's going on here?" she asked as the two fell to the ground.

"Tenzin's an Airbender!" Anzu said excitedly. "He's going to teach me Airbending!"

"And you're sure he's an Airbender?" sneered Kim. "We can never be too sure."

He nodded and pulled back his black bangs to show an arrow on his forehead. He rolled up his sleeves to show off arrow tattoos on his arms then kicked off

his shoes to reveal two more blue arrows.

"Aren't you burning up?" asked Anzu. "Why are you dressed so nicely?"

"You're right," he said changing the subject. "I am burning up!" He unbutton his shirt to reveal a short sleeved shirt which sleeves had been ripped. He

threw off his shoes and said, "Come on! Let's go play!" He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away chattering all about the temple.

"Have fun!" Kim called sarcastically then plopped down on the bench and quickly fell asleep.

"So you're the Avatar?" he asked excitedly. He had a ball in his hand and was hopping from pole to pole on the large field. Anzu had a weak attempt to block

him from scoring, and he plunged the ball into the hoop.

"I win again," he laughed. Anzu reached forward with her foot, slightly wobbling the pole. She quickly rejioned her left foot, taking a step backwards.

"How are you so good at this game?" she asked in amazement. He shrugged.

"I guess it's just an Airbender thing," he replied. "This game strengthens your Airbending while strengthing your mind and body. And it's a lot of fun!" Anzu

smiled as he helped her float down to the ground.

"Thank you," she said then noted how dark it was. "We ought to go find Kim. I bet she's worried about us."

He nodded and the two walked back to the fountain where Kim had made a fire.

"How'd you do that?" Anzu asked kneeling down besides the fire. Kim shrugged.

"The normal," she replied. "I got sticks and stuff. They were just lying around." Anzu's stomach growled. Tenzin took note.

"I'll be right back," he said and hopped to his feet. He ran up the stairs then soon came back with a small brown bag in his hand and a creature on his

shoulder. It was a small white, flying lemur with red spots and yellow eyes. It had red curved wings and fangs.

"Here!" he cheered emptying the bag onto the floor. Out spilled nuts and berries.

"I'm a vegetarian," he said. "I don't eat meat."

"What's that?" asked Anzu petting the creature.

"This is a dragon-lemur named Nashi," he replied his eyes sparkling. "I breed animals. Would you like to see any of the others?"

"I'd love to!" she cheered.

"Shouldn't we be resting?" Kim asked. "Anzu, you need to master Airbending. You can't do that by looking at hybrid animals."

"Oh, let us have a bit of fun!" said Anzu. "I promise as soon as I get back I'll go to bed. Then we'll train all day tomorrow, alright?"

Kim sighed and dismissed them with a flourish of her hand. Tenzin led Anzu up the stairs. He stood beside the bench and took a firm foot ahead of himself

and behind. He thrust his palms forward and let out a breath of air, creating a large gust. The bench moved with a loud slow groan, then revealed a trap

door. He opened it up then took Anzu's hand and led her down the stone stairs in the dark. When they reached the bottom, he pulled on a chain extending from

the ceiling, drowning the room in light. Anzu let out a sigh of wonder.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" she cried.

They seemed to be in some sort of underground chamber. Many dragon lemurs were jumping around and hanging from vines and branches Tenzin had set up somehow. There were large little shaggy white creatures in the corner with arrows on their heads. They were fighting each other playfully, and eating food from large bowls. Lying in the middle of the room were curled up dragons trying to sleep while the dragon-lemurs were chattering away and jumping up and down on their heads. Sleeping on a branch, was a normal, old-looking flying lemur.

"How'd you do it?" she asked. Tenzin shrugged.

"It's really all experimenting," he said and pointed to the shaggy things in the corner. "Those are flying bisons," he said. "Appa took a liking to a certain

manatee," he said. "That's what makes flying bisons. But I'm sad to say Appa isn't with us at the moment." His face slightly fell. "But he's safe in the

Spirit World I suppose."

"That's Momo," he said, pointing to the old flying lemur. "Those things can live up to be a hundred years old. I bred him with this girl dragon," he said and

pointed to a red and black dragon stretching. "Her name's Niran. It means flames. The two over there I named after our king and queen. I suspect we'll be

having more dragons with us pretty soon!"

Momo opened up his eyes and plopped down on Anzu's shoulder. She giggled as she pet its soft silky fur. He nuzzled against her cheek, then jumped back into

the branches. Tenzin opened up another brown bag and strung the food over the floor.

While the animals were eating, the two snuck back up the stairs then closed the trap door.

"I wish I could let my dragons fly around," Tenzin said sadly. "But dragon hunting is now legal since Azula took the throne. I can't risk their lives."

Anzu nodded in understanding. When they reached camp Kim was standing there with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What took you so long?" she spat.

"Sorry," Anzu replied guiltily. "We lost track of time."

Kim motioned to the leftover food on the floor. The two ate while Kim looked around for something soft to put on the stone benches to make it more

comfortable to sleep on. When she failed, she reported back to camp to see the two already asleep. She shrugged and stared into the fire.

The flames lapped up against the sky making a brilliant firey story of their own. She looked up at the setting sun. She wondered if they missed her at all...

her eyes started to droop. Then she yawned. Maybe she was still tired... she layed down on the bench her hands folded beneath her head.

The flames danced in her head, sending her to sleep.

SShe wasn't sure where she was. It was misty giving the world a tinge of white. She seemed to be in some sort of jungle. She looked ahead and saw a stream set

with rocks. She hopped down the stream making sure to keep herself balanced. She looked up and saw a hut in the distance. She cocked her head then walked up

to it. She knocked on the door, and it creaked open.

"Hello?" she asked. "Anyone there?" She saw a middle aged man turn around. He had air tattoos, grey eyes, and bore an uncanny resemblance to Tenzin. He

smiled.

"Avatar Aang?" she asked uncertainly. He nodded.

"Avatar Anzu," he said. "I'm pleased we finally meet at last. Please, sit down." She plopped down and sat cross-legged on the plush carpet.

"Do we have visitors?" a woman's voice called. Anzu turned her head and saw a girl about Aang's age with Tenzin's blue eyes. Her hair was long and brown and

she wore hair loopies of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Are you - Tenzin's parents?" Anzu asked in awe. The girl smiled and nodded.

"I'm Katara," she said. "Aang's wife. I'm glad you have befriended our son. How is he doing?"

"Quite fine actually," said Anzu twirling a piece of her hair. "I think he's taken a liking to me." Aang nodded his head.

"When we found him, he was dressed quite nicely," she said slowly. "Why was that?" Katara's face fell.

"I'm sorry to say we suffered badly from food poisoning," she said. "It was my fault." Aang tried to interrupt, but she silenced him. "He was at our funeral.

Then he ran. No one has ever seen him again until now. Though, we've always known he was alive."

"Did you know Tenzin was at the Western Air Temple? Is that why you sent us there?" Aang nodded curtly.

"I just had - a feeling. It was the closest temple there and a great place for refuge. I guess you could call it an Avatar thing?" Anzu smiled.

"After you master Airbending you will need to find an Earthbender," he said. "Check the city of Omashu first."

Anzu nodded then felt herself dissolving from the Spirit World into a deep sleep.

"Good luck, Avatar Anzu." 


	5. Airbending

Kim tossed and turned sweat rolling down her forehead. This wasn't the first time she had, had this nightmare. The fire licked her back making her scream out in pain. The face

smirked at her. She won everytime. Kim felt herself falling then landing face down on the ground. She sat up and saw she had rolled off the bench. The sun was just barely rising

over the temple.

"Kim, are you alright?" asked Anzu's voice. She looked down at the girl worriedly.

"I'm fine," she grumbled jumping to her feet. "Just doing pushups." Anzu giggled lightly. Tenzin sat up and shook out his head his arrow flashing momentarily.

"Kim, we'll be out in the lawn," he said. "Would you like to join us?"

"NO thankyou," she said spitefully pulling her hair back. "I have better things to do." Anzu and Tenzin shrugged then left. Kim decided to walk around the temple and get used to

her surroundings. They'd probably be here for quite a while.

"Airbending is one of the four elemental bending arts, the aerokinetic ability to control and manipulate currents of air," said Tenzin. He picked up his staff then tapped it

against the ground. The top popped open to reveal dark blue wing like things. "This is a gilder. One of the tools I use to control the air currents and soar through the sky." he

then plopped down on the floor cross legged in front on Anzu who was listening in awe.

"Air is the element of freedom," he said. "The first Airbenders learned from the Sky Bison. Even though I am the last Airbender, my sky bisons can teach a whole new generation

of Airbenders! At least- that's what I'm hoping for. The key to Airbending is flexibility, finding and following the path of least resistance. Airbending is notable for being

almost entirely defensive, however it is reputed to be the most dynamic of the four bending arts. Airbenders can overwhelm many opponents at once with large and powerful attacks

that could prove fatal; though, that usually doesn't happen. Do you see this?" he asked and showed Anzu the arrow on his hand. She nodded. "We borrowed these from the Sky Bison

to mark when we become a master of Airbending. My dad gave me these tatoos, shortly before-" his face fell, but he forced himself to smile. "Based on what my father has told me,

Airbenders never seek a fight, and they never seek to strike an opponent directly. Our art is based on the Ba Gua style of martial arts. Ba Gua, which utilizes circle walking

is known for its constant circular movement, which makes it difficult for opponents to attack directly or land a blow. Since it's always maneuvering, nobody can get a solid hold

on of this maneuver. Maneuvers employ the entire body with smooth coiling and uncoiling movements, utilizing dynamic footwork, open-hand techniques, punches and throws. A common

tactic is to maneuver behind an opponent and mirror their movements, preventing them from turning to face the practitioner. I'll show you," he stood up. "Let's have a practice

fight." Anzu nodded, but her face fell.

"I don't have any water to fight with," she said. Tenzin grinned and tapped his staff back open. "Leave it to me!" he ran towards the edge of the cliff then jumped off zooming

down into the depths. Anzu shrieked and ran to the edge in time to see Tenzin fly back up and twirl in the air before landing safely on his feet.

"How-?" she asked as he handed her a small bottle of water, but he shook his head. "Airbending." he put it simply. She smiled and pulled the water from the bottle with her fing-

ers. They fought for roughly five minutes before Anzu was on the ground panting. Tenzin jumped into the air then lowered himself down in a cross-legged position. "Tired already?"

he asked. Anzu just nodded her head. Tenzin let her rest for a while then she stood back up.

"Stand behind me and mirror my movements," he ordered. Anzu obeyed. They moved swiftly and gracefully. Anzu smiled happy to be part of such an ancient beautiful art. She felt

herself swaying with the air becoming one. Her heart beat slowed and she felt herself becoming calm and enlightened. She felt the air running through her body as if it was only

her and the air. Then, for some apparent reason, Tenzin shot forward and fell.

"Tenzin!" she shrieked. He jumped up to his feet.

"You Airbended!" he said excitedly.

"I-I did that?"

"I'm pretty sure you were the only one behind me," he grinned. "What you just did was called Air Manipulation. Now, if we get that strong enough, you could end up making tornadoes

and cyclones! It's a very good defense move. Then, we'll move onto Air Blasts, which is pretty much the same thing. The only thing different is that you direct all of your air

to one point and you can cause mass destruction." Anzu nodded and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She and Tenzin practiced until the sky grew dark.

"Your catching on pretty quickly," he nodded as they walked back to the temple. "But you still won't be able to beat me in Air Ball!"

"we'll see about that," Anzu smiled. When they reached the temple the two saw Kim cooking a hunk of meat over the fire.

"W-what's that?" Tenzin asked his eyes widening.

"Some armidilo-bear," Kim replied. "want some?"

"Vegetarian, remember?" Tenzin muttered then started to climb the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute or two," he said.

"Take as long as you want," said Kim biting into the meat. Tenzin cringed then disapeared out of sight. Anzu plopped down by the fire and was served some of the meat.

"You really should be more sensitive," she said lightly cutting a thin slice. "Did you know he's the son of the Avatar?"

"And I care why?" Kim asked after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"In the Spirit World I'm sure he could-"

"Listen, I really don't care." Kim interrupted. "This Spirit World is a bunch of nonecense if you ask me."

"No it's not!" Anzu protested. "I've been there!"

"And I've seen purple monkeys fly."

"Really?"

"Of course not!" Kim said angrily. "God, sometimes I wonder if your head is on straight!" Anzu bit into her fod quietly. Kim sighed and leaned back against the bench. If Anzu

was going to get so upset, she'd have to toughen up. She was the Avatar anyways.

Days passed and Anzu felt herself growing stronger. Her knowledge had broadened and she felt more relaxed and controlled. She had made small tornaodes and shields to protect

herself. Tenzin commented on how good she was becoming, and helped her tweak her stance and motions to make it swifter and sharper. One day while they were practicing, they

heard yelling and marching.

"What's that?" Anzu asked alarmed. They turned and saw people in red clothing and helments marching towards them. when they saw them, they came to a halt.

"WE KNOW THE AVATAR IS HERE!" a guard yelled. "HAND HER OVER QUICKLY AND QUIETLY AND WE WILL NOT DO YOU ANY HARM."

"This is it," said Tenzin. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP THE AVATAR!" Tenzin shouted. "SHE IS THE LAST HOPE FOR THIS WORLD. I WILL NOT LET YOU CONQUER!" then he jumped up and kicked into the air sending the

guards flying backwards. The kids ran towards the guards and began the fight. They shot fire at the kids, but they jumped into the air currents and flipped knocking into the

guard's heads. Anzu ducked and punched like her fake fighting teacher had taught her. She threw the guards off balance and sent them flying backwards off the cliff. When they

were down to the final couple of guards, the two worked together and created a tornado. They shot it at the guards and sent them flying. None of them dared to get back to their

feet.

"We did it!" cried Anzu.

"Congratulations," said Tenzin. "You are now a master Airbender. But we ought to get going. Word will fly that they have been taken down."

"But how do we leave?" Anzu asked as they ran to the temple.

"Leave that to me," said Tenzin and ran upstairs. Anzu saw Kim laying in the sun bored. "We have to go," she said in a serious tone. "FireNation guards are attacking."

"We can take them!" said Kim eager for a fight. She jumped to her feet and pulled her swords from her back bag. Anzu shook her head.

"That would be unwise," she said. "There are too many," Kim muttered under her breath and slid her swords back. There was a loud roar next to them. The girls turned and saw

Tenzin riding on Niran with his dragon- lemur on his shoulder.

"Let's go!" he said. They clambered onto the dragon.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Omashu," Anzu replied into the wind.


	6. Omashu

he dragon twisted and turned through the clouds spiraling along the sky. Anzu sat back and breathed in the crisp air. Kim was muttering under her breath peering frightenly over the edge of the dragon. She tightened her grip on its scaley

body. Tenzin turned his head from steering and looked over at Anzu.

"What makes you think we have to go to Omashu?" he questioned.

"I just have- a feeling," she made up from the top of her head. She didn't want to go into details and upset Tenzin over the loss of his parents once more. He shrugged then turned back to steering. Kim closed her grey eyes and thought.

Omashu- she had never been there before. She had heard many tales about it- though, not as many as Ba Sing Se.

"Kim, are you alright?" Anzu questioned. Kim's eyes shot open and saw Anzu looking curiously over at her.

"I'm fine," she said curling up her legs and placing her chin on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at a passing cloud.

"What are you thinking about?" Anzu asked running a hand through her white-blonde ponytail her blue eyes gazing into Kim's own. She shurgged.

"Things you shouldn't be worrying about," she said. "They're my problems not yours,"

Tenzin brought Niran to a halt and she fluttered down into a small pack of woods.

"They'll shoot her down if they see us riding on her," said Tenzin tying a rope around the dragon's neck then to the tree. She looked at him with longing eyes. "I know, I know," he said petting her head and speaking gently. "I'll be back

in a while girl, okay?" she did something that sounded like a sigh and let herself be camoflouged against the trees and bushes. The trio made their way along a gravelly pathway and found themselves in front of a large gate blocking their

way with the earth symbol engraved apon it. Four angry looking guards stood in front of it.

"State your business!" one grumbled. Tenzin flattened his bangs against his forehead nervously. He hadn't thought of their story for being there.

"Now you listen here!" said Kim angrily. "We have our reasons and you have yours! And if you don't let us in we'll-"

"Alright!" said a guard and stood to the side. The men opened up the gate and the kids walked into Omashu. There were small old fashioned buildings and chutes with carts rolling down them.

"Now that was good fun right there," Tenzin chuckled. "My father used to tell me stories about when he was friends with King Bumi. They would get in those carts and ride around causing mayhem," he stared longingly over at the chutes.

"Well," said Kim distastefully. "We don't have time for fun and games. Anzu, where are we supposed to go?" Anzu bit her lip and looked around. She felt no sort of connection or wanting to go to any of the shops and homes. But when she

glanced over at the palace, she felt it.

"We're going to the castle," she said and started to walk towards it.

"King Bumi!" cheered Tenzin bouncing to keep up with her. "Maybe he'll let us ride in the chutes!" Kim glared at him.

"I don't think the King wants people wrecking his city,"

"Oh ligten up Kim! Besides, what do you know about ruling a city?" Kim gulped. She knew nothing. She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest ending the conversation. When they walked up to the palace, the guards asked them to state

their business.

"I'm the Avatar," Anzu said awkwardly. "I need to see King Bumi." the guards laughed.

"Prove it," they said simultaneously. Anzu sighed and took a step back. She calmed herself down and remembered practicing with Tenzin. She punched into the air and sent the guards flying backwards. Then she pulled her water from the small

bottle tied to her side and made a sort of resistance to catch them before they fell. They bounded back up to their feet and stepped to the side to let them in. They walked curiously up the steps and through the now open door. They found

themselves in a dark hallway lit by dim torches of fire. At the end of the hall were two doors.

"I think that's where his throne is," nodded Tenzin. The kids hurried down the hall and opened up the big doors. When they entered they saw many people inside. A man with a mustache clutched a roll of paper between his hands. People looked

sorrowful, while others were smirking.

"What's going on here?" one of the men boomed. "Who let children into the palace?"

"Please Sir," said Anzu politely. "Where is King Bumi?"

"Dead!" a woman shrieked.

"D-dead?" Tenzin asked sadly. Everyone he cared for- they all died. He glanced over at Anzu and Kim. If they died- would he go back into hiding, with only his animals to care for?

"Yes," said the man quite annoyed. "Now leave before-"

"No," said a man's voice. The kids turned and saw a man with an opened scroll and oval shaped glasses. He glanced at Anzu then back at the scroll. "They're supposed to be here," he turned the scroll so everyone could see and they saw a

messy drawing of Anzu, Kim, and Tenzin. The man with the mustache stared in horror.

"Why are they in the will?" he barked. The man with the glasses scanned the paper. "He wants to give them a clue," he said. "It's in a safe behind the painting of an eagle." Anzu was confused. She had never met King Bumi- how did he know

who she was, and how she looked? A woman pulled the eagle painting off the wall and showed off a safe.

"What's the combination?" she asked. The man scanned the paper.

"Just turn it. It'll pop right open,"

"How smart," sais the girl turning the lock to the left. "Have a safe, but don't lock it!" it snapped open and she took out an envelope with a red seal and handed it to Anzu. She broke the red seal and un folded the paper,

EARThBenD er teacher! sLsines 2 ro&wledfi Find ABEIFYAGNO

"And this was the genious who ruled Omashu?" Kim sneered. "I think someone needs to go back to preschool!"

"No, no it's okay!" said Tenzin taking the paper and turning it sideways trying desperatly to find what it meant. "There's some logic behind this-" Anzu took the paper back and tucked it into her belt.

"Thank you," she said politely. "We'll be on our way." they walked down the hallway and back outside in the city of Omashu. Suddenly, there was screaming.

"FIRENATION!" they yelled. "THE FIRENATION IS ATTACKING!" the kids jumped up immediantly.

"Finally!" said Kim ripping her swords from her back. "I've been waiting for a fight!" The earth seemed to shake.

"Back Firenation!" guards yelled from behind them. The earth rumbled again and the gate snapped broken. Big rolling machines demanded entry. People screamed and ran clutching their children as the machines rolled over houses and stores

dust and earth flying behind them.

"WE NEED TO GET THESE PEOPLE TO SAFETY!" Anzu yelled.

"On it," said a voice behind them. They spun around ahd saw a girl in her late teens with pale blue eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. She yelled something to the other fighters and they started to gather people up and run them to the palace.

Suddenly, the machines stopped. A large carriage driven by rhino-horses pulled up in front of the three kids. Two men rushed after it and pulled back the curtains to reveal FireLord Azula. She stepped down the steps then turned to face

the crowd. When she saw Anzu she grinned.

"Why this must be my lucky day," she said then cleared her throat. "People of Omashu. I do not intend to harm you in anyway. I would like to place one of my own apon your throne to keep an- eye on you. You may resume your activities and

be free to Earthbend," she pointed to Anzu. "I would also like her. She is of no importance to you, and will only cause you pain, trial, and suffering."

"Not true," Tenzin growled.

"Excuse me?" she said shrilly her left eye slightly twitching. Tenzin jumped up ontop of the rhino-horse. Suprisingly enough, they stayed still.

"People of Omashu!" he yelled. "The queen lies! She is FireNation, we cannot trust her! This girl is the Avatar. She escaped from the FireNation prison to save you all, because she cares! The queen will put you all through miseries you

have never imagined. Now, who will fight?" for a few seconds the whole city was quiet.

"See?" Azula sniggered clawing at Tenzin and slicing him in the cheek with her nails. He pulled back and jumped to the ground the three red marks visible in the bright sunlight. Anzu pulled him behind her.

"Don't. Touch. Him," she snarled.

"THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT CHILDREN?" a citizen asked. "IF THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT THEM, I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT YOU'D DO TO US!" the crowd cheered. "LET'S KICK SOME FIRENATION BUTT!" everyone yelled and started to surround the machines. Azula

was quick to jump back into her carriage. Kim ran into the crowd slicing and stabbing everytime the oppertunity was granted. Anzu and Tenzin ran into the crowd hurrying in the bright sunlight. They worked together to create a large tornado

then sent it spiraling towards one of the machines. It flew backwards banging against the wall and exploding flashing in eccentric colors of red and orange. Out of the corner of her eye, Anzu saw Azula trying to sneak out of the city. But

before she could run after her, someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw a FireNation guard. She ducked as he tried to burn her face with his fire. She lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. She jumped up and flipped him over with

her Airbending then slid him along the roads and sidewalks. She threw him into the air, then jumped up and kicked blasting him out of the city. She saw the girl with pale blue eyes turn around when she heard the leaves of a tree rustle.

She spun around and used her hands to pull up the earth and send him head first into the sky. When the guards started to realize Azula was gone and that she was sacrificing their lives, they started to leave the city. Some insane, loyal

guards stayed and tried to fight, but were taken down. At the end of the battle, many lay on the ground wounded. Nurses filed in and pulled them away on a stretcher, and were forced to take the FireNation fighters to safety. Anzu spotted

Tenzin panting next to a burnt Kim. Along with his scratch marks he wore a bloody lip and a slightly black eye. Kim's arms were burnt and a jagged line ran down her arm as if someone had sliced her with a knife. Anzu walked over and started

to heal their wounds, but when she came to Tenzin's cheek slices, they didn't seem to be going away.

"I think it might be too deep," she said. "There's a possibility it will scar." Tenzin nodded and ran his fingers over the wound wincing slightly in pain.

"Oh, come on Aya!" said a slightly drunken voice. The kids turned and saw a man talking to the girl with pale blue eyes and dark hair. She looked extremely annoyed. "Your mother was the Blind Bandit, the champion of Rumble 7! Let's see some

of those skills!"

"Buzz off," she grumbled then stomped into the earth. A rock jagged from the crust and he flew up screaming. Anzu's eyes widened. "The note!" she cried and pulled it from her pocket.

"What about the note?" asked Kim.

"Earthbender teacher," Anzu recited. "Listens to earth and life. Find Aya Fang Beiyoa!" the girl cackled and walked over.

"Actually, it's Aya Bei Foing," she said. "And might I ask why your talking about me?"

"Your in my clue that King Bumi left behind for me," Anzu replied. "Your supposed to be my Earthbending teacher!" the girl cackled again.

"No, no, no," she said. "I'd make a terrible teacher. I'm impatient. But, I do have a sister in Gaoling. I'm sure she'd be a pretty good teacher. It's not too far from here, and I could give you my map,"

"Thank you," said Anzu. Aya fumbled around her pockets and pulled out a slightly crumpled map.

"Here you go," she smiled. "It should work,"

Out of the shadows the child stepped through. Her electric yellow eyes glared through the darkness her long dark hair tied back into a tight ponytail. Her pale face was etched with scars and fear. What did she want now? She knocked on the

door two times before opening it. She learned she ought to do that the hard way. Azula glanced up from her throne.

"Darling," she hissed an evil grin revealing on her face. "Come here." the girl obeyed. Azula turned her around and swept her long nails through her hair. The girl stiffened ready to be sliced at any second.

"I have a job for you," she whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "I want you to capture the Avatar. Mommy is getting weak and is not as strong as she used to be. I need you to lead an Army to invade the home of the Northern

Water tribe. Don't worry, the guards will listen to you. They're too scared of me."

"Why the Northern?" the girl asked then held her breath. She knew better than to ask questions!

"We want the Avatar running home so we can capture her once again," she said. "Now answer me- can you do this task?" the girl shook her head fearfully.

"Good. Now go get the guards. We will need to start soon."


	7. The Fortune Teller

The kids rode on the back of Niran the wind blowing their hair back showing off their youthful faces. Anzu stared at the clouds thinking deeply about their shape.

"Does that look more like a hippo-seal, balancing on a tightrope, or a giant flying volcano?" she questioned.

"Does it matter?" Kim snarled. Anzu cocked her head.

"It does to me," she replied. "My mother used to try to fortune tell. She had been fascinated with it ever since she got her fortune told by Aunt Wu in Makapu. I've been longing to get my fortune told ever since," Tenzin looked at the map

fluttering in his lap.

"We're flying right over Makapu at the moment," he said. "We need to buy some supplies and I bet Niran's tired from flying. We could take a pit stop."

Kim said, "No, we ought to keep flying," the same time Anzu said, "Okay!" Of course Tenzin favored Anzu's word over Kim's. He sent Niran into a head first dive and they landed softly on the ground. The trio jumped off onto the land and

Tenzin tied Niran to a tree and camaflouged her against the woods.

"I'll bring you back some tiger-seal alright?" he asked. Niran let out a gruff sigh from below the leaves and branches. The kids walked through the woods and came to a gravelly road.

"I still think this is stupid," said Kim. "Who believes in fortune telling?"

"I do!" said Anzu.

"I don't care what you think your already screwed up!" Anzu stared up at the sky thoughtfully, but slightly hurt. Tenzin looked between the two girls nervously. He hated it when people fought. He brushed his hands against his cheek and

sighed. It was still there and redder then ever. At least he and the girls had saved Omashu.

"Does it hurt?" Anzu asked. Tenzin shrugged.

"I'm fine," he said, and the three walked in silence. They soon reached a small circle of cottages and behind it lay a large volcano.

"That's Mt. Makapu," said Anzu pointing towards it. "Aunt Wu would predict if the volcano would erupt, or if it would stay silent.

"Lucky guessing," Kim muttered.

"Did I hear you say Aunt Wu?" asked a voice. The kids turned around and saw an eldery man. "She passed a long time ago," he started. "But she passed down all her wisdom to her assistant Maang. She's just as good, if not better, than Aunt

Wu herself. Would you like me to take you to her?" the kids nodded and followed the man down a dark alley way.

"I don't think this is right-" Anzu started, but was interrupted by the man slowly raising his hands into the air. She turned around and saw a rock wall raising up behind them blocking their way out.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," he said his eyes crazy. "You got yourself caught! The FireNation was so close, and is still close, to taking over the world! And it's all your FAULT!" he blasted her backwards with a rock laser

making her slam against the rock wall. Tenzin jumped up on the man's shoulders and flipped him over with his Airbending. The man landed face down on the ground, but scrambled to his feet his nostrills flaring. Anzu punched into the air

blasting him backwards. He lay against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Please sir," said Anzu. "I'm back now. There's no need to fight!" he lunged at her screaming. Anzu let out a yelp, but he fell to the ground in a heap. Kim pulled her sword out from the man's back.

"KIM!" Anzu shrieked rushing over to the man. "He's not breathing!"

"He was going to hurt you!" she protested. Anzu pulled out her water and healed the man's wound making him slowly start to breathe again. Someone lowered the wall from the other side.

"I knew I heard screaming," said a pretty woman with brown hair and deep greenish-bluish eyes. She spotted the body on the ground. "Did he attack you?" she asked.

"He's knocked out momentarily," said Anzu as the woman rushed over and flipped him over on his back. She sighed.

"Old man Aadideva. He's gone crazy ever since his family was killed in the War. He blames you for not putting a stop to this noncense earlier. I'm Yon. Is there somewhere I can lead you to?"

"We're looking for Maang," said Anzu.

"Ah," said the woman smiling. "You want to get your fortunes told. That's understandable, and quite fun too. Follow me." the kids were a little warry since they had gotten attacked, but she led them to a small hut with smoke rising from

the chimney. A girl about the kid's age opened the door before they had even knocked. Her black eyes widened.

"Mom was right!" she said suprised. "The Avatar is here! Come in, come in!" she led them into a sitting room her long black hair bouncing at her waist as she walked. She motioned towards some pillows for them to sit down on.

"I'll go get Maang," she said. "Is there anything I can get you guys? Tea, coffee, meat?" the kids shook her head and she went to go get Maang. She soon returned with a middle aged woman with black hair that curled in at her neck. When

she smiled, it showed off the space between her two front teeth.

"Welcome to Makapu," she said. "I'll take the girl with the dark hair first." Kim slowly got to her feet.

"Fine," she said. "But it'll take a lot of pursuasivness to get me hooked on believing,"

"You remind me of a customer Aunt Wu had a long time ago," said Maang lightly. "Now please, step through the curtains." Kim followed reluctantly leaving Anzu and Tenzin by themselves. They couldn't think of anything to say, so they sat in

silence. When Kim returned, she glanced at Tenzin confused. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head and plopped down on a pillow.

"I'll take the boy next," she said. Tenzin jumped to his feet and they disapeared behind the curtains.

"So, what did she say?" Anzu asked.

"Something about Tenzin," Kim muttered. "The lady's a loon."

"What was it about Tenzin?" Kim sighed.

"He's going to play a big part in my later day life," she said. "But after you save the world from the FireNation I don't want to see either of you again." Anzu gritted her teeth. If she hated them, why didn't she just leave like everyone

else? Tenzin and Maang came back and she motioned for Anzu to follow her. Anzu uncrossed her legs and disapeared behind the curtains. She came to pillows on either side of a fire with a pile of bones in the middle.

"These bones will help me decided your future," she said. "Please, take a seat." Anzu obeyed as Maang tossed the bones into the fire. There was a moment of silence.

"You are from the Northern Water tribe?" she asked. Anzu nodded, confused.

"A great battle will be taken there," she said. "I see FireNation- they will be trying to take over soon." Anzu's eyes widened.

"What?" she cried and jumped to her feet.

"Wait!" she said. "Don't you want me to tell you about your love life?" Anzu shook her head and rushed from the room into the waiting room. Kim had her arms crossed across her chest angrily and Tenzin was glaring at her.

"We have to put off going to Goaling," she said.

"Why?" the two asked simultaneously, then glared at each other once more.

"The FireNation will be attacking my home," she said. "We have to go. Now. Before it's too late."


	8. The FireNation's Plan

"That's it," said Anzu. "The three tipped glacier," the dragon dove carefully just skimming over the ice. Anzu always knew when she was close to home because of this landmark. It was a normal glacier, but at the top it went to different

directions. One point went to the left, one to the right, and the other straight to te sky. It was always her favorite for being quirky and different- it wasn't the same as all the other glaciers. Like she wasn't she same from all the

other Waterbenders.

"It's too cold," Kim complained rubbing her arms and blowing into her hands. Tenzin was shivering in the corner, but didn't say anything. Anzu wished her jacket wouldn't have gotten burnt. They traveled like that for a while. Sometimes

Niran would drift a little too low and get wet. She would let out an angry roar and float up higher in the sky.

"I'm sorry girl," said Anzu. "But I haven't spotted any ships yet. My dad's on one of them and- I need to tell him I'm okay. He's also very high ranking with the queen. She'll believe anything he tells her." she finally spotted something

moving in the distance.

"Could you tell Niran to go faster?" Anzu asked him, her cheeks slightly pink from the cold. She couldn't tell if he shivered or shrugged, but either way, Niran gained speed. She flew up to the ships and the passengers stared up in awe.

Even thouggh draagon huting was legal now, the queen pass a law that no one in the this tribe was allowed to hunt. She lowered onto the ship and everyoe slid off her back. Anzu looked around in despeeration.

"Dad!"' she cried. A man in about hiis thirties turned. The kids saw he had Anzu's blondehair, but didn't match her eyes. Instead he wore a shade of chocolate brown.

"Anzu!" he said in aa gruff voice. She ran to him and he wrapped her in a long, loving hug. Kim felt her stomach flip. She remebered when she recieved hugs like that...

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "'Did you learn all of the elements already?"

"I learned air," she replied. "I came back because I was told the FireNation is going to invade our home," a dark man came around and handed the kids jackets warming them up. "We need to go home right now before its too late!" her father

looked alarmed.

"And who exactly told you this?" he asked.

"The Fortune Teller mom visited," said Anzu. "Sort of. She passed a way a while ago and gave all her knowledge to her assistant Maang."

"I see," said her father. "But we can't exactly trust her, now can we?" Anzu looked surprised.

"But dad this-"

"I think your just a little paranoid," he responded beaming. "My daughter- the Avatar! Come men, let's set sail for home." Anzu ripped herself from her father's arms and backed up to her friends.

"Well that went well," Kim said into her coat.

"T-that's not my father!" Anzu said. "He always believed me!"

"I'm sure your just paranoid," said Kim. "You have been away for a while. Tenzin, what do you think?" Tenzin shrugged.

"I really wouldn't know," he said. "I don't know what Anzu's father is like."

"Of course you take Anzu's side." muttered Kim. The ship sailed against a cold wind and they soon reached the huge gate doors of the North. Anzu let out a happy sigh of relief. Home. This is where she belonged. The water benders opened

up the gate and Tenzin and Kim stared in awe. The gates were cut in perfec rectangles of shiny smooth ice. The water symbol was carved into it and many benders stood in front of it on ice beams huddled up in giant over coats. When the

ship sailed into the dock, people arrived and helped unload the fish and supplies they had found. Anzu jumped onto the icy ground used to walking on it. Tenzin and Kim slipped behind. Anzu heard giggling. She looked up and saw a huddle

of girls whispering and giggling. No doubt they were talking about her; it was obvious enough. Anzu waved and tried to be friendly, but they just cackled. Kim cracked her kuckles behind her.

"What's their problem?" she asked. "They're acting ridiculous." Tenzin shook out his dark hair making the girls giggle again and wave at him. He turned red having not noticed them.

"Why are they staring at me?" he asked, flattening his hair down with his hands glancing at them with questionable blue eyes.

"Because your cute," said Anzu absentmindedly. "And they like attracting attention." when everything was unloaded Anzu's father reported to the princess. She was sitting apon the throne her long dark hair under a sparkling crown. Her eyes

were a deep shade of violet, her cheeks hinted pink from the cold. She had full dark lips.

"Any news?" she asked in an important voice. Her father shook his head.

"Only that my daughter has returned."

"Ah. The Avatar," she smiled. "We should have a feast for her returning. Tell me, have you learned all four elements already?" Anzu shook her head.

"No," she said. "And there is more news. The FireNation-"

"Is so stiff," her father replied bowing. "They are not as free without you as their princess." she smiled as he dragged Anzu away.

"Don't bother the Princess with lies over the war," he said angrily into her face. Anzu noticed his eyes were a tad darker than they had ever been. "She has enough to stress about. Or else." then he walked away as if nothing had happened.

Anzu walked over to her friends warrily. She was a little scared of her father now.

"Well?" said Kim.

"My dad told me not to say anything to her," she said in a slightly high voice. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Your going to HAVE to say something," said Kim. "You can't just let your home be destroyed." Anzu's face went pinker in frustration. When was she supposed to talk with the princess? Her father was always by her side...

"Water benders and guests!" the princess called. "'The Avatar has returned home. She is now free from the prison, and there is hope once more in the world! Now, let's celebrate!" everyone cheered and Anzu smiled a nervous smile. The

giggly girls hadn't cheered, just laughed. Kim noticed most of the kids their age didn't cheer- they either laughed, or ignored the situation entirely.

"What did you do?" Kim asked as they walked down the slippery steps.

"Nothing," said Anzu her face slighlty falling. "It's always been like this- I've never had any friends. Funny, huh?" she said with a sad smile. Kim glared at the kids. Anzu- she- well she wasn't THAT bad. Everyone joined in the feast and

chattered away. Very few people aknowledged Anzu.

"Rumors from their children," Kim thought. "Of course." when the meal was over, people started to slowly disapear into their homes. Anzu let the two to her house. It was small, but had a cozy feeling to it. She offered Kim and Tenzin many

blankets and gave Tenzinfather's bedroom. He had left a note that he wouldn't be returning that night. Anzu sighed and slipped under the covers of her own bed. Kim was satisfied with the floor. She fell asleep quickly, but Anzu stared up

at the ceiling. It felt weird being home- why wasn't she enjoying herself? She sighed. She knew the answer, it wasn't hard to figure out. No one liked her. The only one who loved her had seemed to have gone completely insane. Kim- she wasn;t

exactly her friend. And Tenzin- she had to smile. She was sure he was her friend- wasn't he? She closed her eyes and found herself actually quite tired from traveling. She slid under her covers and quickly fell asleep.

Anzu woke up to a sparkling sun. Kim was still sleeping on the floor lost in some dream or nightmare. Anzu quietly stepped over her up on her toes so her footsteps wouldn't echo throughout the house. She slowly opened up her father's bedroom

door to check on Tenzin. She saw the covers of her father's bed ripped backwards revealing a large white envelope. Anzu's eyes widened nd she hurried over. The red letters A-N-Z-U were spelt on the envelope looking suspiciously like blood.

She carefully opened the envelope and scanned it gasping.

WE HAVE TAKEN TENZIN. IF YOU WANT HIM BACK YOU WILL SURRENDER YOUR HOME. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO MAKE THIS DEAL, COME MEET US. WE HAVE LEFT DIRECTIONS ON YOUR DRAGON. BRING YOUR PRINCESS FOR A TRADE.

-AZULA

Anzu felt tears come to her eyes as the letter slipped between her fingers.

"Anzu?" asked Kim's voice. "What's wrong?" Anzu whirled around and saw a concerned looking Kim.

"It's Tenzin," she whispered. "He's been kidnapped by the FireNation."

Kim's eyes widened. How could the FireNation had come in without her knowing?

"We have to notify the queen," said Kim.

"My dad will throw me out-"

"You're the Avatar," Kim interrupted clenching the note in her fist. "You can take down your dad." Anzu nodded uneasily as the girls rushed from the house and up the steps of the royal palace. They were let in with ease. The Avatar had

permission to visit the princess whenever she wanted, along with any friends she brought. She and Kim rushed to the throne room and threw open the door. She was sitting at the table sipping tea from her teacup and reading a book.

"My dad's not here?" Anzu blurted. The princess looked up not having noticed their arrival.

"No," she said. "He disapeared a little while ago Is there anything I can help you with?" Anzu went into story mode telling her all about the fortune teller and her father telling her not to tell the queen about the invasion. She handed

the Princess the letter then went silent as she read it.

"I see," she said. "I can't believe the FireNation snuck into our home. It seems impossible- this is my fault. I should have had more guards on duty."

"No," said Anzu. "I should have heard them sneaking through my own home."

"Can we quit playing the blame game?" Kim asked angrily. "What are we going to do?"

"Exactly what the letter says of course," the princess replied standing up. "We will follow the directions and you will trade me for yor friend."

"But what will happen to you?" asked Anzu. The princess noded bravely.

"They will not kil me," she said. "They will hold me hostage to get father to give up the Northern. Which is exactly what he will do." the girls glanced at each other helplessly. There really wasn't anything they could do. The Princess

dressed and brushed her hair making herself look presenable unlike the two girls. Their hair was scraggly and their clothes were wrinkled. They didn't think anything was more important than saving Tenzin. The Princess turned to the girls

and they walked out of the throne room and outside to where the guards were standing around.

"We would like you to state your business for leaving," said one of the guards. "We do not want your father to worry."

"Tell him I am merely taking a ride with my friends," she said. The guards nodded, and the girls walked down the steps into the jungle. Anzu clenched the directions in her fist. What if this was all a big setup? What if they had no intention of

of releasing Tenzin? She took in a deep breath then inhaled. It didn't matter. Tenzin's life was in danger. The two girls un-camoflouge Niran. The drago stared at them with huge eyes full of worry.

"Don't worry girl," Anzu whispered. "We're going to get him back." Kim sliced through the rope with her sword and they helped the Princess up onto the dragon. She looked excited, yet nervous at the same time.

"We have a problem," said Kim. "We have no idea how to fly her!"

"Let me try something," said Anzu climbing up to where Tenzin would always sit. She felt herself become even more depressed. She whispered slowly to the dragon telling her where they needed to go. "Tenzin needs us," she said. "Can you

fly there?" the dragon nodded and Anzu sat up straight clinging to the rope.

"Hold on," she said. "We're going to be going fast." Kim helped the Princess hold onto the dragon just in time. She flew up into the air roaring for the one who had taken care of her since birth. She flew up angrily, straight ahead. How

dare the Fire Nation take him away from her? Anzu stared wide eyed into the clouds. She seemed to be taking on the sky headfirst- it was exhilerating, but frightening all at once. How did Tenzin manage to do such a thing? She smiled softly

to herself. He was Tenzin- this was something just right for him.

They arrived at some sort of secret Fire Nation palace a couple hundred miles away from the Northern. It was hidden in the mountains, away from nosey visitors. Niran landed and Anzu toook her by the collar leading her into the palace. Guards

glared as they walked past, turning their heads to stare at them as they walked into the palace. Inside four men led them roughly into a dark chamber. Sitting apon the throne was a girl about their age. Her face was scarred, but besides that,

she seemed to be a mini Azula.

"Avatar," she smirked nervously. "I see you recieved my letter?"

"Where's Tenzin?" Anzu shouted. "And where's Azula? I want to take her one on one!"

"Don't you remembr what happened last time?" said a slighly hoarse voice. Kim slid her swords from her bag and Anzu scanned the room around her. She saw Azula come in through the shadows her eyes wide.

"Where's Tenzin?" Anzu repeated.

"You heard the little girl," said Azula in a mocking voice. "Where's Tenzin?" guards popped out from behind the shadows holding Tenzin. He looked tired and had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"And the Princess?" Azula slithered. The Princess stepped out from behind the girls her head held high. The guards walked over and dropped Tenzin at Anzu's feet, then grabbed the Princess by the arms roughly and pulled her to Azula. Anzu

helped Tenzin up. She pulled him back, a protective arm drawn around him. The three started to draw backwards Kim glaring at Azula threatening her with slashes from her sword.

"A Princess always follows her promises," she sniggered watching them like a prey. When they almost reached the exit, she suddenly jabbed her fingers forward sending out a bolt of lighting and hitting Tenzin. He fell to the floor in a heap.

"BUT I DIDN'T PROMISE NOT TO KILL TENZIN!" she cackled and shrieked. Anzu felt her eyes fill with tears. She held back sobs her head pounding with anger and revenge. She felt herself start to glow and rise up into the air. Kim looked up

in awe at the white eyed Anzu. She was in the Avatar state! She could know use all of the knowledge from the past Avatars. She blew the guards back with a strong gust of wind into the darkness of the hallways along with Azula's daughter.

Azula was the only one standing. Anzu shot all four elements at her. Fire couldn't help her now. Anzu flipped in the air landing in front of an already worn out Azula. She blasted rock into her face leaving a large bruise. Her hands were

covered in fire and she slashed Azula across the face making her scream in pain. When she tried to Firebend at Anzu, she would grab her arm and twist it, making Azula scream out again. Anzu threw balls of Fire around the palace setting

the place on fire. She covered all the windows with rock and ran from the palace slinging Tenzin over her shoulder and Kim running after her. She sealed the door with a now rock-wall making it impossible to escape from. She felt herself

leave the Avatar State then crumple to the ground tears streaming down her face.

"He's dead," she whispered clenching his hand. "Dead." Kim took out a small bottle.

"At dinner I heard a couple talking about the Spirit Water," said Kim handing it to Anzu. "I heard it can cure any injuries. I found it and got a botle just in case. Y-you might want to try it." she found warm tears running down her cheeks

as well as she handed over the bottle. He might've been a pain- but he didn't deserve to die. She wiped away a few tears as she bent down next to Anzu. She sniffled and held tears back as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a large

red gash. She pulled the water from the bottle with her fingers and put it on the wound. It glittered silver like it normally did, but the wound did not go away. She found herself burst into tears once more. Kim couldn't face it. She turned

around and cried silently. Anzu didn't care if the world heard her. This was all her fault- she had gotten him into this- she hadn't been careful she-

"A-a-anzu?" a voice muttered. She turned around slowly and saw Tenzin looking over at her.

"TENZIN!" she nearly screamed and almost gave him a hug, but didn't want to cause him more pain. She helped him up to his feet. Kim jumped up to.

"Hey moron," she smiled punching him in the arm. "You had Anzu worried!" he grinned, but it soon twisted into a look of pain as he tried to walk. Kim and Anzu helped him onto the dragon. Niran licked his face with her snake tongue causing

him to laugh. Anzu's face broke into a smile. It was so good to hear him laugh again! She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I-I thought you were gone," she whispered. "I thought- I thought-"

"I thought I was gone to," he said. "Actually, I was gone. But you brought me back." Kim snorted and took a seat back aways from the two, but smiled. It was kind of nice to have the kid back... Tenzin started up Niran and they flew up into


	9. The Avatar

A/N: If you read Ch 8 "The Northern Tribe" you need to go back and read the new Ch 8 "The FireNation's Plan." I made some changes.

Niran flew back to the Northern Water tribe in a hurry. Everyone gathered around chattering angrily, some were fighting. When she landed, everyone ran towards her.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" the king screamed. Anzu slid off the dragon holding onto Tenzin's wrist. He winced in pain everytime he moved.

"Your daughter sacrificed herself to the FireNation," she started. "Azula might be dead, so the invasion might not-"

"You killed Azula?" a waterbender asked, her face lighting up.

"I-I'm not sure," said Anzu scratching the back of her neck with her free hand. "T-there was a fire a-and-"

"What about my daughter?" the king growled. "Did she die?"

"S-she might have escaped-"

"MIGHT?" the king boomed then inhaled and exhaled angrily. "You are all banished from the Northern," he said. "If any of us see you again, we have the right to kill you."

Anzu was in shock. Banished... from her home? Her eyes started to well with tears, but she snapped back when Tenzin let out a pained sigh.

"My friend," she choked. "Azula almost killed him. He needs medical treatment."

"A friend of yours is an enemy of ours," the king growled. "Now go!" Anzu sadly helped Tenzin onto Niran. Kim grumbled to herself and flipped up Niran's backside. She

pulled her hair out of her eyes. She was sure her kind was nicer than this. "And that's really saying something." she thought. They jerked up into the sky, Anzu taking

in the sad sight below her. Tenzin patted her on the shoulder inhaling a grunt of pain. He didn't want Anzu to worry about him.

Every hour or so after flying, Anzu would have Kim take over flying and she'd try to heal Tenzin using her water. It didn't seem to be working, just a waste. She ran

out of water before she knew it. They searched through the dark sky, their eyes weary from travel.

"I see something," said Kim pointing ahead. "I think it's a hut." Anzu squinted and saw the lights of a house in a village.

"Let's land," she said. "We're all tired." When Niran's claws landed on the soft earth, she almost fell over with exhaustion. The kids led her to the huts barn where

she fell onto the hay and quickly fell asleep. They walked to the house's front door and knocked on it. A pretty lady with a round face let them inside.

"You look tired," she said her brown eyes full of worry. "Let me fetch you some dinner." the kids ate a small dinner, but the flavors danced in their mouth long after

they were done.

"My husband is off fighting in the war," she smiled sadly. "The young man can sleep there." Anzu felt as if her stopped. How many people had she let fall into the war?

Kim took the couch and Anzu took the guest bedroom. Kim stared up at the ceiling folding her hands behind her head. She tried to ponder about the day's events, but she

bore a terrible headache. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

The young princess was tossed into the prison. Azula sniggered and walked back to her daughter sitting apon the throne. The ceremony had just ended a few minutes ago.

"Darling you look gorgeous," she hissed a grin crawling across her face. "Much prettier than the queen-to-be. You know what your first order is to do?"

"S-send an army to the Northern," she stuttered. "Post wanted pictures of the Avatar and offer a reward for her. If there is a spotting, me and my friends go, and you

take over momentarily."

"Good." Azula whispered running a hand over her jawbone. "Mommy will be in her room." then he disapeared into the shadows. The girl started to shake right after she

left. She couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes and felt the tears run down her cheeks. Her mom- was practically sacrificing her own daugter.

Kim opened one eye. She heard snuffling and every so often a whimper. She slid off the couch and walked down the hallway her footsteps echoing. She stopped in front of

a door then opened it. Anzu sat in a room full of light making Kim's eyes hurt. She squinted and saw a red eyed Anzu curled up in the corner her hair matted to her wet

face. Kim's eyes fully opened and she smiled softly. She walked over and plopped down next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-i'ts all my fault," she sobbed. "I-I almost g-got Tenzin killed. I sent many innocent ones into battle. I-I got banished from my own home! I don't know what happened

to my father, h-he's probably dead. E-everyone has always told me I was stupid, that I couldn't do anything. Why didn't I listen?" Kim felt herself drop. She had always

told Anzu that she was an idiot...

"Your right," said Anzu. "You always told me I was screwed up and that that-" she let out a choked sob. "Why I was cursed with the job of the Avatar?" she sobbed into

her knees. Kim felt awkward. She didn't exactly know what to do. She thought back when her mother used to comfort her. She took a deep breath in and out.

"Even though I said those things- I didn't hate you," she lied. But she did feel bad for hating her all this time.

"Everyone who says that- t'they're just jealous. You come up with solutions to things I would never even think of! And Tenzin- you didn't know that was going to happen!

You couldn't help it." Anzu's head popped up from her knees. Kim punched her in the arm playfully. "I'm sure he still loves you." her face went red and she forced a small

smile.

"The reason you didn't listen, is because you are strong. You don't let anyone take you down! That's why YOUR the Avatar. And no one else." Anzu sat up straighter and wiped

the tears from her eyes. Kim smiled happy that she accomplished her goal.

"Your right," she said standing up. Kim unfurled her legs and stood next to her.

"I can't put this off," she said. "More and more people are being thrown into war because of me. The sooner I learn the elements, the sooner this will all be over. I

am the Avatar. And if I fall, the world falls."


	10. Sumiko

The next day, the girls walked Tenzin to the village's medical center. They told Anzu to keep trying to heal it with her water. Even though it wasn't going away, it was

helping. They wrapped his chest in bandages and told him to take it easy. They walked out of the medical center and to Niran. Anzu helped him on then boarded along with Kim.

"Where are we going?" he smiled.

"Gaoling," said Anzu. He nodded and they rose up into the sky.

The man was brought into the palace. He resembled the Avatar in many ways. The only difference was fear was sketched apon his face.

"Please," he said. "Where is my daughter?" the girl sat up straight like her mother taught her.

"That's I'm trying to figure out," she tried to hiss. Her voice ended up cracking. She cleared her throat ;she wasn't nearly as intimidating as her mother. "Imposter!" she

yelled into the castle. Another man stepped in. He looked almost exactly like the man when he wore his wig and put on his face mold. Now he looked like an ordinary greasy

haired man.

"What did you learn from your studies of the Avatar?"

"She's learned air and of course of water," he said in a chokey voice. "She wouldn't dare come near the FireNation after what happened to Tenzin. I would predict she is traveling

to the Earth Region."

"Thank you," she slithered. He bowed and left.

"Get my things ready," she said to the guards. "Throw him in the dungeon. Tell my mother we'll be leaving." they nodded and left. She slid off the throne and walked down

the dark hallways. She remembered when it was lit with light and everyone seemed happy. Now things were like they used to be. She made a sharp left and opened a large wooden

door. The room bore the Fire Nation insignia apon the wall. Two red beds were in the corner and two silhouettes bent over something. They both turned when they heard someone

step into the room. One was tall with light brown hair and dark yellowish-grey eyes. The one standing next to her was a bit shorter. She had big brown eyes and brown hair.

She was quite gorgeous and was flexible and skilled in many arts. The girl felt her face fall. She wished her mother hadn't thrown their mothers in the prison along with Mai.

She cleared her throat. She couldn't be weak at moments like this. It was best to remain emotionless.

"Begin packing," she ordered. "We'll be leaving soon.

"Welcome to Gaoling!" said Tenzin gesturing to the land below them. Anzu bent over Niran and saw a beautiful city lined with cottages, lakes, and people laughing. It

became even clearer when they landed. It all seemed as if it had come out of a painted storybook. The colors seemed vibrant and stood out before their eyes. Everything seemed

clearer; even Kim had to smile.

"Earth has always been so beautiful," she whispered to herself. Anzu heard and smiled at her. It was nice to hear Kim say something positive. Tenzin grinned and pulled out

his staff. He jumped up into the air and yelled, "Race you there!"

"Not fair!" Anzu shouted and ran after him. Kim rolled her eyes then shrugged. Why not? She chased after Anzu, but they were still beat by Tenzin. He smirked and tapped his

staff against the ground making it close. He tossed it in his pouch and Anzu panted against a rock.

"So, the Bei Fongs," said Kim not tired at all. "Who are these people?" Tenzin shrugged and ran a hand through his messed up hair.

"I guess we could ask around," he shrugged. Anzu nodded and the kids took off. They found out that the Bei Fongs lived in a large mansion located deeper into the city.

"That's where all the wealthy people live," a man had said. The kids walked deeper into the city Anzu staring dreamily.

"When this War is over I wouldn't mind staying here for a while," she said.

"Me neither!" said Tenzin quickly. Kim smirked.

"What about you Kim?" Anzu asked. Kim shrugged.

"It's okay I guess," she smiled. They came to a large fenced in house. Engraved apon the gate was a flying boar. Kim stepped back and ran. She jumped up and flipped over

the gate. Tenzin used his air scooter to get over. Anzu climbed up the front then jumped off the top slightly stumbling on her landing. She started to fall over, but Tenzin

caught her. She blushed then stood up.

"I guess that wasn't so smart," she muttered rubbing the back of her neck. Tenzin shrugged and they walked to a door. It opened automatically showing off a large arena. There

were broken statues on the ground and hedges cut into various animals and shapes. There were a couple ponds with birds, but they all flew away when the visitors approached.

At the end, they reached yet another door, but this time it didn't open automatically. Tenzin knocked on the door. They waited in pained silence until the door opened. A

middle aged woman who resembled Aya answered it.

"A-are you mother of Aya Bei Fong?" Anzu asked nervously. The woman was sligtly intimidating.

"Why are you here?" she ordered.

"I-I-m the Avatar," Anzu said nervously. The woman's face saddened.

"Come in," she said and turned her back to them and walked into the house. The kids followed reluctantly. A man who looked slightly than her read her sad expression. He

looked up and saw the kids.

"I'll be back." he said. The woman pointed to the couch without looking over at it.

"Sit." she ordered. The kids obeyed. Kim quite liked this woman. She reminded her of her mother. Her face fell at the thought. The man returned with a girl about Anzu's age.

She had the same blue eyes only her hair was a dark was cut short and choppy and she wore a dirty white outfit.

"Who are you?" she ordered. Anzu twisted her hair nervously.

"I'm Anzu," she said. The girl's face slightly lit.

"The Avatar," she said.

"How-?"

"Your wanted pictures are posted everywhere," she said enviously. "I wish I had wanted posters! I'd love a life on the run."

"That what's we're offering!" Anzu belted. An opening! Now she just had to dig herself out somehow. "I need an Earthbending teacher," she said. "I can't stay in one place

for too long, the Fire Nation might catch me. Will you travel with us, and teach me Earthbending?" the girl's face lit up.

"I'd love to!" she said then looked up at her mother.

"But-"

"No," her mom smiled. "Go. I had parents who didn't let me do anything. In fact, I ran away when I was twelve with the Avatar once. I became the most powerful EarthBender

in the world, and passed all my knowledge to my daughter. I knew she'd be known, and she'd have to leave me," she ruffled. "I'm Toph Bei Fong, the Blind Bandit. This is

my daughter Sumiko. Unfortunately, she inherited my blindness. But she can see with Earthbending, and has alot to offer to you guys. Go to Kyoshi Island. It is a small, safe place where you can stay."

Now go," she pushed her forward gently.

"Before the FireNation gets here." Anzu smiled at Toph and the kids ran through the arena and over the gate. They slowed down when they reached the street. There were

FireNation soilders marching around. In the clearing came a couple of men carrying beams connected to cloth to form a sort of place for someone to sit inside. There was

a shadow of a young girl sitting inside and two girls marched at her side. They bent on their knees and she unloaded.

"Has anyone seen this girl?" she yelled holding up a wanted poster of Anzu.

"OVER THERE!" someone yelled. Everyone turned heads and and the girl smirked. She shot lightning from her fingertips and Anzu tackled Tenzin to the ground her eyes

squeezed shut. Suddenly, there was a scream. She looked up and saw the girl shaking on the ground. Her eyes widened- had somehow- the lighting been transferred? She looked

around at the guards and saw they were all staring with shocked faces at Kim. She looked at at the three others and shrugged.

"I'm a Silver eye remember?" Anzu helped Tenzin up. She was confused.

"But your not FireNation-!"

"This isn't the place!" she hissed as she noticed the guards closing in. She pulled out her swords, but she didn't need to. They were all shot up into the air and flew quite

a distance. They turned Sumiko. She smirked and they passed the girl on the ground. Her friends were bent over her, tears falling down their faces. Anzu felt a pang of

guilt in her stomach. She bent down and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. She cleared her mind and only thought of healing the wound.

"what are you doing-?" Kim screeched and pulled her back in disgust. But the deed had already been done. The girl stared up at Anzu panting.

"Do we have to hate each other?" she asked standing up. "I don't want to kill you in the end." she backed up with Kim, Tenzin, and Sumiko behind her. "We could be friends."

she turned her back to her and the kids walked away to get Niran.


	11. Kyoshi

"You know your too nice?" Kim grumbled staring out at the clouds. Anzu shrugged.

"Maybe that gesture will change her mind," she said. Kim snorted.

"The FireNation doesn't change their mind."

"How do you know so much about the FireNation?" Anzu asked crossing her legs. Kim shrugged.

"The Silver eyes," she said. "We keep close tabs on the FireNation. We always side with the Avatar no matter what, and getting this imformation helps him, or her. We're

all born with silver eyes like mine and we can all lightning bend and bloodbend no matter what our element is, or if we don't have an element, like me." Anzu nodded her head.

"Do you know what happened to the other Silver eyes?" she asked. Kim sighed sadly.

"I wish I knew," she said. "They were like my second family."

"What about your first?"

"That's none of your business!" Kim snarled. Anzu bowed her head. Kim shook her head angrily. That was something only she would know.

The girl was smacked across the face.

"MULAN HOW COULD YOU?" Azula screamed. Her daughter looked at her sadly her left cheek stinging.

"I-I was on the floor dying. I couldn't do anything!"

"AND SHE SAVED YOU?" Azula screeched taking the girl's arm and twisting it. She let out a sharp yelp. "Why would she save YOU? And why didn't your friends do anything?"

"They thought I was dying," Mulan said.

"Tell them next time to let you die!" she snapped. "The Avatar's capture is more important!" Mulan looked down at the floor. Azula grabbed her by the hair and made her look

her in the eye.

"..Contact," she breathed in her face. "I am your mother and you will show me RESPECT!" she dropped Mulan her body banging against the marble floor. She stood

back up and looked her mother in the eyes holding back tears.

'Y-yes ma'am," she choked. Azula clambered onto the throne. "Go," she ordered. Mulan turned on her heels the tears falling down her face silently.

"Niran's getting tired," Tenzin said squinting down to the world. He could only see blue waters.

"Then let her swim," Kim said in a drawling voice.

"Dragons don't swim," Tenzin said pointedly. "The water soaks into their wings and makes them heavy."

"Well aren't you just the dragon master." Kim said sarcastically.

"I'm sure there's there a place to land," said Anzu squinting downwards. She spotted something popping out from the ocean. "There!" she shouted.

"Are you sure?" Tenzin asked.

"I can feel it," said Sumiko. "It's only a little ways to the East." Anzu looked at her in amazement.

"Can you teach me?" she asked hopefully. Sumiko smirked.

"I don't know," she said. "You'll probably never be good enough." Anzu's face fell. Sumiko punched her in the arm.

"If your going to be a great Earthbender you need to be tough," she said. Kim cackled.

"That-" she started, but remembered the conversation with Anzu in the night. She didn't want to make her feel worse about herself.

"That's something you fail at?" Sumiko asked. Kim cringed. Anzu shrugged and small-smiled.

"I guess so," she said. Sumiko sighed.

"what?" Anzu asked.

"You're going to need LOTS of work." she said shaking her head. Niran took a dive and landed on rocky earth. The kids clambered off and looked out at the raging waters while Niran

curled up in the corner.

"Let's go ahead and get started." said Sumiko. She jumped up her feet clashing with the earth. She pulled out a giant rock and slung it at Anzu. It was too fast for Anzu to react to,

which caused her to slam into the tree.

"What was that for?" she cried rubbing her aching back. Sumiko smirked and blew her bangs from her eyes.

"If you want to be an Earthbender, you have to be prepared for the worst," she said then her eyes shot open. "People- lots of them- they're coming!" Suddenly, Anzu went blind.

The whole world seemed to have plunged into darkness. Ropes were tied around her waist and she felt herself being tied against a tree. People were at her side who she assumed

had to be the ones she was traveling with. She wondered what had happened to Niran and Nashi...

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked. "If you don't answer all of our questions we'll throw you in the water and let you drown!"

"Show yourselves!" Sumiko cried angrily. Anzu's blindfold was ripped from her eyes and she saw girls dressed in green kimonos wearing white makeup, their eyes lined with thick

black eyeliner and red eyeshadow arched.

"You took ME down?" Sumiko cried tugging at her ropes. The girls were quite skinny and seemed frail under the pale makeup. Anzu could tell Sumiko was slightly full of herself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the main girl cried not answering her question. She had dark violet eyes and long brown hair. Anzu pictured her quite beautiful when

she took her makeup off.

"It's my fault," said Tenzin. "I shouldn't have let Niran land here."

"How do we know you're not FireNation spies?" a girl grumbled from behind. "Kyoshi Island has been keeping itself out of the war! We don't need a few snot nosed brats to ruin

that for us all!"

"Avatar Kyoshi?" Anzu asked her eyes going large. "Why, she's amazing!"

"Yes, I would assume you've heard of her." the front girl said picking her nails in a bored voice.

"Of course I know of her," said Anzu. "All Avatars learn of their past lives. It's strictly-"

"Avatar?" one girl cried. "She's been rotting in the FireNation prison!"

"Umm well that's me," said Anzu her face flushing. "I was rescued. I guess the wanted posters haven't reached here huh?"

"DROWN THE IMPOSTER!" one girl screamed. "AND HER FRIENDS!" the girls opened up their fans and enclosed on the kids.

"Anzu, do something!" Sumiko said from the corner of her mouth. Anzu blasted air from the bottom of her feet sending her flying in the air. She did a few summer-saults in the air

then shot drips of water through the air making then sparkle in the sunlight. She flicked her hands and they froze and fell to the ground and melted. The girls' jaws dropped to the

ground.

"You are the Avatar!" a girl said excitedly. The main girl groaned.

"No one can know you're the Avatar," she said. "If word spreads, it'll surely get to the FireNation, and our home will be burnt once more. If you have to, say you are just travelers

who got lost on their way to Ba Sing Se." the kids nodded, and followed the girls into the village. People stopped and whispered, but didn't question the arrival seeing the girls

had taken care of it. Anzu wondered if they were somewhat like celebreties here on Kyoshi.

"You can stay at my place," said the main leader. "I'm sure mother would be horrified if I turned down guests. We'll keep your pets down there, and come feed them daily.

I'm sure you're all hungry?" the kids didn't reply, and they didn't need to; she would have ignored them anyway. The other girls loitered around the village, while the

main girl led them to a small cabin. She swung open the door, and it closed on the kids. Kim wrenched open the door and the kids walked inside.

"You brought guests!" a voice squealed. The kinds turned and saw a girl with violet eyes and brown hair tied in a tight ponytail. She resmebled her daughter in many ways.

"I'm Suki," she said. The girl who had led them here returned with a man who appeared to be her father. He had blue eyes and his hair was tied back into a chopped ponytail showing off the shaved

sides of his head.

"I'm Sokka," he said resting his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "And this is my daughter, Ming Yue. Our son's out and about at the moment. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Are you hungry?" Suki asked brightly. The kids couldn't say no. They sat at the table in silence while Suki brewed up a stew. She poured it in bowls then placed them in front of the kids. They

smelt the weird smelling liquid and discovered it wrieked. But they were polite and sucked up a spoon full. Tenzin, Kim, and Anzu held back a spit take forcing it down their throats. Sumiko

downright spit it back out. Suki chuckled nervously. Ming Yue sighed dropping her spoon.

"Mother this is horrible."

"Honey, maybe you should stick to fighting," Sokka said awkwardly runing his hands through her hair. "And let me take over the cooking." she sighed and slumped her shoulders, but smiled.

"Our daughter has taken over the fighting now," she smiled. "She followed in my footprints. She's a Kyoshi Warrior." before anyone could say anything, the front door swung open.

"I'm home!" a voice called. "And I brought dinner!" a boy walked into the room wearing a goofy grin on his face. He had sparkling blue eyes and shaggy brown hair.

He had slabs of dead animal slung over his shoulder. Tenzin cringed. He sniffed the air then smirked.

"What 'delicious' meal did mother prepare for us today?" he said sarcastically walking over to the pot. He sniffed it and wrinkled his nose. "Smells like a winner!" Suki rolled her eyes then ruffled

his hair.

"And this is our 'amazing' son Nero." she said in an equally sarcastic voice.

"Why use sarcasm?" he chuckled. "It is true after all." he and Sumiko locked eyes, but it didn't last long.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Anzu, the Avatar." said Anzu twirling a piece of her long hair. "This is Kim, Tenzin, and Sumiko." he smiled, then his stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry!" he complained and dropped the meat on the table. He looked at his dad. "Cook. Now." everyone laughed, except Sumiko. She just tossed her bangs from her eyes and glanced around the room.

Nero smiled nervously and tossed back his own hair.

"Anzu, we should probably work on your earthbending," Sumiko said suddenly.

"And your airbending," Tenzin added. "You might have gotten a little rusty." Anzu nodded. Kim sat back in her chair.

"And I don't have to do anything!" she said happily folding her hands behind her head.

"I guess I could practice with my boomerang," Nero shrugged. "We have targets set up in the back if you want to use them." Kim sat up in her seat.

"Anzu, it might be a good idea to learn some extra skills to go along with your bending," she said. "Swords have helped me alot, and I'm not a bender."

"Okay." Anzu nodded her cheeks reddened becuase she had become overwhelmed. They all went outside and Anzu tried the boomerang. Everytime she'd throw it, it'd fly back towards her head. Nero chuckled.

"Throw it like this," he said placing his arm by hers and grasping the boomerang on top of her hand. Her face went red, and she pulled back a strand of hair. Sumiko raised an eyebrow. What did he think

he was doing? Tenzin felt an angry expression rip across his face. The two threw the boomerang and it flew in a perfect arch, then swung around and landed neatly in her hands.

"Airbending's a lot cooler than throwing a boomerang," he thought darkly. Nero looked around at the jealous faces. He raised an eyebrow. What did he do wrong? All he was doing was helping her!

Sumiko rolled her eyes. Of course he'd pretend like nothing was wrong. She glanced over at Tenzin and he glanced back. They read each other's minds, then smirked. Kim groaned. "Here they go," she thought.

"The fight starts now."


	12. The Star Reader

Ming Yue and Kim noticed the kids suddenly changed. Sumiko was spending lots of time with Tenzin and Nero and Anzu were spending more time together.

"They're all messed up," Kim said one day watching Nero trying to help Anzu throw knives. "They're misunderstanding each other."

"Children," Ming Yue said rolling her eyes. "Have you noticed Anzu hasn't Earthbended really at all?" Kim nodded.

"This isn't a good thing," she said. "We need to get them back on track." Ming Yue nodded and looked out onto the waves crashing against Kyoshi. She squinted up at the

statue staring forward into the horizon.

"There's a tale of the Cave of Two Lovers," she said. "My mother used to tell me stories about it when I was really little. It could bring together people who absolutely hated

one another- but I'm not exactly sure where it is; and we have no reason to leave at the moment." Kim nodded and stared up at the blue sky.

When the kids ate breakfast the next day, Sokka came to them.

"I have something I want to show you all," he said. The kids followed him up the stairs and to the closet. He pulled back a jacket to show a sort of panel. He put his hand to

it and it shuddered, then opened. The kids rasied eyebrows, but squeezed in through to a spacious room. There was a huge wheel in the middle of the room with different symbols

printed apon it.

"I came across this same wheel in an old library," Sokka said walking over to it. "It would be a fun experiance for you to visit, but it is buried underground. This shows the movement

of the moon and sun. And there is something I want to show you," he walked over to it and turned the bottom wheel around. The kids watched in fascination as he turned the wheel on top and

the room flooded with a dark starry night sky. The sun was completely covered by a pale white moon.

"This is an eclipse," he said pointing to it. "This a good time to attack the FireNation." he scribbled down the information onto a piece of paper. "The Fire Nation rises with the sun,

while the waterbenders bow down to the Spirits of the Moon. If the sun is completely covered, the FireNation will be completely powerless." he handed the paper to Anzu. She nodded and he

led them out of the room. They flooded out onto the front lawn.

"What should we do?" Anzu asked scanning the paper. "We can't just invade a whole Nation by ourselves!"

"We could build up an army," Ming Yue suggested.

"With who?" Tenzin asked. The kids fell silent in thought.

"Ba Sing Se," Sumiko suggested. "They're a very powerful city. We could give this information to the king and he could help us invade." the kids agreed.

"But, when do we leave?" Tenzin asked.

"You could stay here a couple days," said Ming Yue. "Then leave."

"What do you mean by "you?" asked Anzu.

"I forbid myself from leaving," said Ming Yue shaking her head. "I am a Kyoshi Warrior. I will never leave Kyoshi."

"An eclipse," a guard panted. "Coming soon your majesty!" Mulan pulled her head and looked the guard in the eyes with an icy glare.

"Get my mother," she ordered. The guard bowed and left the room. He soon appeared with Azula.

"What do you want?" she growled at her daughter.

"There is an eclipse coming," she said. Azula's eyes widened.

"I remember what happened last time," she said angrily shaking her head. "They invaded! It would be a perfect opportunity to do it again. Mulan, you and your friends will stay here as bait. I

will escort myself and many guards out of the Nation."

"what about the people?" asked Mulab gripping her seat. "Won't they get hurt?"

"I don't care about their safety!" she shrieked. "And why are you questioning my authority?" Mulan wanted to respond nastilly, but knew the consequences. She bowed her head.

"That's right," she giggled. "Now Mulan come here. I have some nasty information you can use against a certain member of the group."

Days later, the kids clambered onto Niran and waved good-bye to everyone they had befriended. Niran jumped up into the air and flew up into the sky. The kids sat on the dragon and peered over at the water.

Black specs were moving quickly.

"Are those boats?" Anzu asked squinting. Suddenly, a giant fireball hurtled towards them. Tenzin jerked Niran to the left just missing them.

"FireNation," Kim muttered. "Get us out of here Tenzin!" Tenzin made Niran put on a burst of speed. But that didn't help. A rainfall of fireballs flew towards them one landing on Niran's wing. Smoke rose

from her wing and she cried out in pain. Anzu tried to pull water from her pack, but they were already falling. Everyone clung for dear life as Niran fell down to the ground. She crumpled down next to a

spring. Tenzin started to freak.

"NIRAN!" he screeched sliding off her and running to her wing. "I think it's broken." he said sadly. "She won't be able to fly for days!"

"What do we do?" Anzu gasped. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well for one, you could fix her wing with your healing powers." Anzu's eyes shot open.

"Right!" she said cheerfully scampering over. She pulled out some water and made the wing sparkle silver. Niran grunted in appreation.

"We probably shouldn't fly for a while," said Tenzin cautiously. "It's not good for a dragon to fly right after an injury- especially when its it's wing." Anzu took a step into the spring and sighed.

"Why don't we relax here for a while," she said sinking herself into the water. "It's crisp and cool." the others shrugged and melted into the water. "N" bounded up by the water, clawed it then scuttled

away. The kids laughed, but the relaxion didn't last long. The bushes started to rustle. They jumped up in the water and spun around. A bunch of hippy people beating on bongos and guitars walked through the

opening.

"Woah man!" one said. "There's PEOPLE here!" Nero walked over to them.

"Who are you?" he ordered.

"I'm Choa," he said. "This is my wife Anq and my compainions Feng and Genji. What are you doing here?"

"Our dragon was hurt," said Tenzin. "We have to stay here."

"Where are you trying to go?" asked Anq.

"Ba Sing Se," Sumiko replied.

"Ah," said Feng. "The city of walls and secrets. The city for second chances,"

"Actually, there's a secret tunnel," Choa said brightly. "Some people call it a cave- the Cave of Two Lovers."

"It's here?" Kim asked excitedly. Anzu looked at her with a dumbfound expression. Why did she care?

"There's a song to go to the cave," said Anq. "Would you like to hear it?"

"NO!" said Nero. "My father told me about people similar to you- your not going in the cave with us right?"

"Of course not!" said Choa. Nero let out a long sigh of relief.

"But I'm still going to sing the song-"

"Don't!" said Nero. "I know! T-there were two lovers, and they were forbidden from one another. Awar divided their people from one another, and a mountain divided them from one another. They built a tunnel

through the mountain then-" he paused. "That part was forgotten. There was something about dying," he paused in thought. "I'm guessing that if we don't make it through we die?"

Chong strummed his guitar and cheered.

"Secret tunnel!" he screeched, "Secret tunnel!" Nero's eyes narrowed.

"Just get us to the cave. Now."

"Don't be so bossy man!" said Choa walking backwards strumming his guitar. Niran stood up and followed them. He hummed a high screechy tune until they reached the tunnel.

"This is it man," said Feng. "Hope you make it to Ba Sing Se. And don't die!" the others whistled cheerfully as they walked away.

"I like them," said Anzu her eyes wide. "I like their music style."

"Music style?" asked Nero raising an eye. "I wouldn't call that music. And they were quite annoying if you ask me." Before Anzu protest, he stepped into the cave. He spotted a couple of torches on the ground.

"Wonder what these are for?" he questioned raising them into the air. Suddenly, there was a rumbling. Niran was stepping through the cave gracefully, but her feet were still thudding onto the ground. Before

Tenzin could say anything, rocks started to fall from the ceiling. 


	13. The Cave of Two Lovers

A/N: In the last chapter I put "N" that stood for Nashi because I forgot her name and was going to go back and add it, but i forgot. I'm so sorry!

It happened all to quickly. Anzu felt herself flying through the air Tenzin holding onto her to protect her. They both landed with a thud on the ground. Sumiko ended up on top

of Nero on the other side of the avalanche. Her eyes widened and she quickly jumped up.

"Sorry," she muttered helping him up. He shrugged. Kim had seemed to fall in her own section. She was divided from everyone else. Anzu looked around and saw Niran curled

up in the corner frightened. She looked around and didn't see Sumiko, or Nero.

"Are you guys okay?" she called.

"Yeah, we're fine," Sumiko called back. "But what do we do?" Anzu glanced at Tenzin then around the cave.

"We'll have to try and get out as pairs," she said. "If one gets out, wait for the other group at the end. The avalanche is too thick and deep to dig through. Pull up one wrong

stone and it could all fall and crush us. This would be the safest way."

"The safest way would have been to not come here in the first place!" Nero shouted back.

"Get over it," said Kim. Everyone could hear her sharp swords sliding against each other. "I'll make it by myself." her footsteps echoed through the dark cave. Anzu sighed and turned to Tenzin.

"Where do we start?" she asked.

"They were heading to Ba Sing Se," said the captain. "But we stopped them. They landed on some sort of Island close to the Cave of Two Lovers. I'm sure they will be taking that path." Azula

was packed and about to go, but was stopped by her guard.

"Ba Sing Se?" she grinned. "MULAN!" her daughter popped into the room. What a good slave she had become. Azula thought to herself triumphantly. She had raised her daughter quite well. And without her

loser of a husband. He was always so kind to Mulan- the kind that made you sick.

"There has been a change of plans," she said. "You and your friends will leave. You will threaten the member of the group then report back here. I will leave with my guards and you three will stay as

planned." Mulan shook her head silently. Azula smirked. She couldn't lose this time.

"At least our torches didn't get crushed," Anzu pointed out as she fluttered it through the air.

"I guess," said Tenzin awkwardly. It was kind of weird since they hadn't spent much time together lately. Tenzin looked at Anzu her blue eyes locked in concentration on some engravings on the wall.

He looked away but smiled softy when she met his glance.

"Tenzin, I think this might be the exit." she said. "Maybe if we both try and push it it'll open up." he nodded and they pressed against the door trying to shove it open. It didn't work.

"Niran can do it!" said Tenzin brightly. "She's stronger than the two of us." Anzu nodded and Tenzin walked over to Niran who had been following them. Nashi slept peacefully on her shoulder. He whispered something to her

and she nodded and ran into the door. It burst open the small circular section of the wall falling in. She shook her head in triumph. Nashi didn't wake up, and didn't seem to be affected at the noise. Tenzin shrugged.

"They're deep sleepers," he shrugged. Anzu giggled. They walked into the room their faces falling.

"This isn't the exit," she said softly taking in her surroundings. Tenzin shook his head.

"It's a tomb," he said. The two were silent as they walked down the stone steps.

"The two lovers from the legend must be burried here," he said. Anzu put the flame to the engravements. "These pictures tell the story Nero was telling us earlier. Only, the man died in the war and didn't show up when day. She was furious

and unleashed her earthbending skills and declared the war over. Now the two cities live together as- Omashu! Oma and Shu... Omashu. Huh!" She and Tenzin turned around and saw a statue of the two lovers kissing.

"Love is brightest in the dark," she recited.

"This plan is working so well," said Nero sarcastically. "Look we hit another dead end!"

"I swear, the tunnels are changing!" she shrieked annoyed with him. "You could actually try you know!"

"There's nothing TO DO!" he said. "We're lost!"

"Look, arguing is going to get us no where," she sighed crumpling uo her map and tossing it on the ground. "What else did your dad tell you about the cave?"

"Those pycho singers said something about trust and love," he said disgustingly. "Apparently that's the only way to get out of here." Sumiko raised an eyebrow.

"My early Earthbending ancestors were so weird,"

"And they're not now?" Nero asked sarcastically. Sumiko raised her head pulling up a piece of the earth then threw her palm towards Nero. The earth connected with his gut sending him flying backwards onto the ground. She

walked over and stood over him.

"At least I CAN bend an element," she said smugly. "Now if we need to "trust" and "love" the least we can do is fake it. Now let's "try" to get along and maybe we'll end up getting somewhere."

"How ARE we going to get out of the caves?" Tenzin asked uncertainly. Anzu giggled nervously her face flushing red.

"I'm sure I'll come up with SOMETHING," she said. "That's kind of my specialty." she glanced at the statues then her eyes widened.

"I have an idea," she said outloud by accident.

"What?" asked Tenzin.

"Never mind. It's crazy."

"Your ideas are always crazy." Tenzin teased.

"It's a little- too crazy," Anzu warned.

"If it's to get out of these caves, I'm up for it." said Tenzin shrugging. Anzu bit her lip then began to speak.

"Well umm... if love is brightest in the dark, and there's a statue of two people kissing then umm..." she tugged on a string of her hair nervously her face flushing redder. "Then maybe we-should... kiss."

Tenzin had gone into slight shock. He wasn't sure what to say. The thought had come across his mind a few times- but not in a life or death situation. He could feel his face turning red as well.

"T-that'd be great," he muttered.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I think we should do it," he said slightly firmer. She smiled nervously looking into his eyes. They felt their faces go even redder. They tried a few times, but ended up laughing.

"This isn't working," she slightly whispered. Before Tenzin could reply, he felt Niran's head nudging his forward and his lips met her's.

"We only have one torch," said Sumiko. "Most of them were crushed. And this one is about to go out." Nero looked around desperately.

"My dad says he was rescued by badger moles," he said. "I wish a few would pop out right about now," Sumiko gripped the torch tighter.

"Wasn't he traveling with others?" she asked. "How did they get out?"

"All they did was trust and love," he said.

"What's the first thing that comes to mind when you hear the word trust?" she asked.

"My family," he said.

"Love?"

"Kissing," he said. The kids glanced at each other then burst out laughing.

"Like I'd kiss you!" Nero chuckled.

"And why would I want to kiss the likes of you?" Sumiko asked coldly. She ran her hand down her pale face. She wasn't THAT bad looking! Nero looked down at the flame nervously. It danced on the torth taunting the two.

"I'll go out annyy second," it seemed to tease. "And you'll die in this cold cruel world." He looked up at Sumiko. She was actually quite pretty ;but he'd never admit it. Sumiko glanced over at Nero. He was super annoying,

but if it saved her life. The two leaned in close to each other. The flame flickered out. Just as they were about to kiss though, the cave lit up in a crystal light. They tore away from each other immediantly.

"It lights up!" said Sumiko breathlessly looking around the room. It was amazing, such things earth could do.

"I guess this is how the lovers found each other," said Nero. "And this'll probably lead us to the end of the tunnel." he was actually slightly upset he didn't get to kiss Sumiko.

"Well what are we waiting for?" she asked un-afected. "Let's go!"

The kiss probably only lasted a few seconds. The two tore away and looked around the cave. A crytal light had filled it, and the flame had gone out. The kids, Niran, and Nashi walked out of the tomb and saw light flickering at the end of the

walk way.

"There's our exit!" said Anzu excitedly. Everyone tore down the path into the blazing sunshine. Nero and Sumiko were arguing and Kim was sitting on a rock with her legs crossed looking superior.

"what took you all so long?" she said. "I got out in about five minutes!" Anzu felt her eyebrows shoot up. But love shined brightly in the dark! She then realized something. Of course it did! The two lovers had built the cave together! The lights shinging

was their love as they worked together and found each other. It was brighter than the fire's flames. She hadn't need to kiss Tenzin after all! She glanced over at Nero and Sumiko who seemed quite annoyed with each other. She wondered if they had kissed or not...

Kim jumped up on the rock and turned her back to the group.

"Ba Sing Se is only a little travel away," she said. "We should get there in no time," she glanced over her shoulder and saw Tenzin with Anzu and Nero with Sumiko. She smiled. Things were back to the way they should be. 


	14. Ba Sing Se

The kids stared in awe as their surroundings flashed by them. They were in a train heading into Ba Sing Se. They had heard many tales of the walls that divided this city

from the rest of the world. People whispered secrets to and from. The Lake Loagai kept people from knowing of the great battle going on behind the closed doors. Everything

was different now. The walls had been torn down and now a huge welcoming arch plastered with ivy and thorned crimson roses stood. Earthbenders welcomed travelers in and led them

to the trains. When it stopped, the kids were helped carefully onto the platforms and a guide showed them around, then to their home.

"There's a party at the Esther Gardens in celebration of Avatar Day," she smiled sweetly tucking a piece of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "I hope you'll join us!"

The kids walked around their temporary home. The hard wood floors were slick and shone in the sunlight blasting from the windows. Glass doors seperated two other rooms. Three

comfortable looking matresses rested inside.

"Girls in one, boys in other," Sumiko pointed. The kids nodded and walked to two double doors. There were square glass windows inside and two shiny black knobs jutted from them.

The doors swung open to reveal a large bathroom. A three sparkling marble sink stood before them. To the right was a tub with soaps and unlit candles. Rose petals scattered on the floor

lead to a slim looking shower.

"It's so beautiful!" Anzu sighed plopping down on the ground of their living room. Kim nodded.

"But we can't stay long. We need to go find out about their government and who to report to." Sumiko looked around and saw brochures sitting on the dark granite kitchen counter. She walked over,

picked one up, rifled through one, scanned a page and said:

"Ba Sing Se doesn't run on just a king. There's five different people who work together to change the city. They come to all events, so we'll have to go to the party tonight to meet them."

"What kind of party is it?" Anzu asked nervously tugging on her ruined clothes. Sumiko picked up another brochure and turned to the firdt page.

"It's a fancy party," she groaned. "We need to dress nice, and we need dates." Everyone in the room flushed bright red except for Kim.

"Not my kind of thing," she said shrugging.

"W-will you go with me, Anzu?" Tenzin asked a child-like smile spreading over his face. Anzu smiled back nodding happily.

"Great," Nero said sarcastically. "I get Sumiko." she rolled her eyes then tackled him to the ground.

"That's right," she said grinning twisting him around. "You should be thankful I haven't rejected you yet." the two fought for a little while longer, then Sumiko ended up ontop of him her feet holding

his arms down and her arms folded across her chest.

"I win," she sniggered then slowly let him back up.

"How much money do we have?" Anzu asked nervously.

"Quite alot," said Sumiko pulling a money bag from her waist pocket. "I took some from those annoying nomads and a few from a couple of Earthbenders."

"Sumiko!" Anzu shrieked.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly. Anzu sighed.

"We need the money more than they do!" Sumiko pointed. "There's Nashi, Nero, you, Tenzin, me, Kim, and Niran! And she eats quite alot."

"I-I guess your right," Anzu said still unsure. The Avatar wasn't supposed to steal other's things and come up with excuses why. Though, what's why Sumiko wasn't the Avatar...

"We're in desperate need of dresses, cleansing supplies, and food," Sumiko continued. "I'll split the money evenly between the four who are going, and put a little on the side for Kim."

"Why are you in charge?" Nero teased punching her lightly in the arm. "Isn't Anzu the Avatar?" Sumiko cackled then punched Nero in the arm.

"What?" Anzu asked. "What's wrong with me being in charge?"

"Oh nothing," Sumiko smirked. Anzu raised an eyebrow. The money was divided then they all set off. The boys walked into a tuxedo store and the girls hurried to a dress store. Sumiko wasn't very happy in the

selection.

"Why is it so girly?" she cringed as her hand fell onto a thickly laced pink dress. She quickly pulled it away. Anzu skipped down the hallwayz her hair falling with every bounce madly. She smiled around at her surroundings

and her eyes fell onto a material hiding behind a few dresses. She stood on her toes and walked over to it. She pulled back a few dresses carefully unveiling the dark blue satin dress held by two thin straps. The material ran down

to the hips then on the left side it was horizontally. Thick cut pieces lay beneath it. Anzu tried it on and found it fit perfectly. She found some brown strappy heels and a white beaded necklace to pull it all together.

Sumiko sighed as she put yet another dress back on the hanger.

"I don't get why I'm trying so hard," she muttered pulling her hair back. She glanced around and found a gold dress poking out from beneath a plus sized pink one. She shrugged and walked over and pulled it out. The top

was a tube top, but it was jagged. High on her hips was a peach ribbon tied to the side. At the hips the dress flarec out to the knees.

"I guess this isn't that bad," she said smiling slightly. When she tried it on it was a little small, but she decided to wear it anyway. She bought some black ballet flats and a big black beaded bracelet. She found Anzu who had just

finished paying. She didn't want Anzu to see what she had bought, so she went to a cash register a few lanes away then went to go find her once her stuff was packed and hidden. Anzu smiled at her and walked over.

"Easy shopping?" she smiled slightly cocking her head.

"Yeah," Sumiko lied.

"I'm sure you'll look great!" Anzu smiled. "Now I'm quite hungry. Let's go hit up a food booth?"

The boys didn't really care about their clothes that much. They both purchased matching black tuxedos and walked out of the store with a free bottle of hair gel.

"Well that was easy," said Nero nuding Tenzin in the ribs. "Probably not so much for girls," Tenzin chuckled and they walked back to the house. The girls soon returned with competing smiles on their faces and rushed off to get ready.

The boys went ahead and changed into their tuxedos. Their jaws dropped when the girls come out forty five minutes later. Anzu's long and tangled had been brushed until it went straight. She had curled it with a curling iron forcing into her

hair into perfect ringlets. She tocuhed her necklace nervously. Tenzin tried to flatten his bangs down in desperation. She giggled and helped him fix it. His face went slightly red.

"You look really pretty." he smiled. She smiled back. Nero tried not to look too empressed when Sumiko stepped into the room. The gold dress brought out her blue eyes making them sparkle against her pale face. Her choppy hair had been straightened

to perfection. She tucked a piece behind her ear and stepped into the living room carefully.

"You look okay," she said. "I need to fix something." she licked her hand then thrust it into his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to bat her hands away. She cackled and ended up drying her hands on his tuxedo. He smiled softly at her.

"We ready to go?" Anzu asked delighted. The other three nodded and they set off. 


	15. The Big Decision

When the kids arrived at the garden party, they were surprised about the number of people already there. Many lords and ladies stood under the sparkling moonlight the stars

dwarfed in its presence. It stood in the sky it's curved body seemed as if the earthbenders had bended it to their will to make it the biggest and brightest decoration there.

Anzu looked longingly at the stars.

"Don't worry," she said. "You look just as beautiful." they walked onto a clean tile pathway flowers blossoming just for them. Tenzin smiled and picked one up for Anzu. She giggled

and tied it to her necklace.

"I quite like the look," she said. "It's- different." Nero glanced at Sumiko. He wondered what would happen if he gave her a flower. He pictured her dropping a huge rock on it, the petals

crushed and hurt. He chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" she snapped. He shrugged and glanced over at the orchestra. They were playing a lively, wild tune. The older ladies and gentlemen scooted to the corner afraid of making fools

of themselves on the dance floor.

"You want to dance Anzu?" Tenzin asked delightedly. She nodded and they stepped on not caring what other people thought. He spun Anzu around, even though the music didn't call for it. The ladies

and gentlemen chuckled at their childness.

"Why don't we join them?" Nero asked. Sumiko cackled, but agreed to it. They danced as if no one was watching. They danced slowly together even though the music called for fast smooth movements.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a man said softly. The orchestra melted to a stop and the kids froze in their positions. The man wore a soft expression on his wrinkly grey face. He was dressed in a slick dark

suit on his short body.

"I hope you've been enjoying the party. There are refreshments inside and tables. The food is all free, along with the drinks. Now, here are our founders for establishing this party!" there was a loud cheering

and a loud period of clapping. Five people stepped onto the stage. All four were men, except for one. She was pretty woman with firey red hair tied back neatly as a knob at the back of the head. Her eyes were

the color of leaves in the deep summer.

"Those must be the five people who work in the government," Sumiko whispered to Nero. He nodded and glanced over at Anzu and Tenzin. She met his eyes and he nodded his head towards them. She nodded and tugged on Tenzin's

collar. The four moved quickly towards them.

"Do you have a few questions?" the man smiled. "I heard we had new visitors."

"We have news," Sumiko said seriously taking over. Anzu held herself back from rolling her eyes.

"We need to take an army into the FireNation," she said. The woman chuckled.

"What's gotten into your head child?" she said ruffling her hair. Sumiko glared up at her. She threw her hands into Nero's pocket and pulled out the eclipse dates.

"We got these from a star reader in Kyoshi Island," she stated.

"How do we know it wasn't a nutcase?" a middle aged man asked. He had short greasy hair and tanned skin.

"His name is Sokka," Sumiko said. "Married to a retired Kyoshi Warrior and parents of a Kyoshi Warroir."

"And me," said Nero crossing his arms across his chest. "My father certaintly isn't a nutcase."

"How can we trust you?" a man with a drawling voice asked. He had long stringy blonde hair and black eyes. The kids went silent for a second, before Anzu spoke up.

"I'm the Avatar." she said sternly trying to look as professional as Sumiko. She thought she surely failed.

"Prove it," said the soft smiling man. He wasn't smiling anymore. Anzu slowly clenched her fingers and slowly moved her up. The rock slowly moved up from the earth. This was the only move she had picked up from Sumiko. She still needed to

be taught Earthbending. She quickly made a ball of air then shot it at the non-smiling man sending him flying backwards. She then opened the doors of the building and pulled the water towards her. She lassoed it around the five leaders then froze

it. They glared at her, trapped in their prison. She slashed her hand through the air making the ice break and shatter into millions of pieces.

"Ba Sing Se is running low on money," said a leader seriously. "If this information turns out to be fake, and we lose, we get to turn you into the FireNation."

"No way-!" Tenzin started, but Anzu interrupted.

"It's a deal," she said. She was confident in Sokka's star reading ability. The people nodded.

"We'll come up with an attack plan," said the lady. "Please give us the date paper." Sumiko handed it to her and she scanned it. "I think we can work around this." she said. "Hopefully, the FireNation will fall to their knees."

"They need something like this to come hit them in the face," said the greasy haired man. The others nodded.

"Please enjoy the rest of your stay here in Ba Sing Se." the woman smiled. "And the rest of the party!"

Kim whistled an unknown tune to herself and walked along the side of the crashing waters. Water always seemed to calm her down. She remembered when she was little and she would sit by the edge of the small pond and draw. Her mind seemeds to clear and it

always left her in a good mood. She squinted into the distance. Something was face down on the beach about to be pulled into the water. She ran after it having a feeling it wasn't just garbage. She snatched it up just before the dark waters swallowed it up. Even

though they were calming, they were deadly. Kim turned it over and discovered it to be some sort of mask. It was blue and white, and a creepy smile was spread over its face. Two teeth at the top of the jaw were jutting to the sides away from the mask. The eyeholes were

almond shaped and had an evil look to them. A white curved unibrow stood over it. Outlining the jutted smiling cheeks was a thick with line that traced over to the nose. It was an abnormal nose, but looked good on the mask. Two silk threads were tied to it so she could tie it

to the back of her head. Kim's eyes widened and something rolled over in her head.

"Deja vu," she muttered to herself clutching her head. She wondered if it resembled one of the masks the silver eyed used. Then it came to her.

"The Blue Spirit!" she said outloud excitedly. "Now, where have I heard that before?"

"I don't know," she a voice behind her. "You tell me." Kim spun around and jolted back at the three standing in front of her. Mulan tossed back her dark hair. The brown headed girl, Fai, cracked her knuckles in a warning. She was skilled in Chi blocking, and if Kim even tried to use her bending,

she would quickly became unable. The tall girl glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. She was probably just remembering her. Kim remembered her clearly. Inu. She used to be klutzy and wore glasses, but now she held herself high and wore contacts that made her eyes glossy.

"What are you guys doing here?" she growled taking a step back. Her eyes glanced around the area. Maybe she could somehow break away- but wouldn't they just follow her? She turned forward and saw Fai standing in front of her. She wore a pretty little smile on her face, the kind that only showed the top row

of her sparkling white teeth.

"It's nice to see you Kim." she said. "It's been a while since I last saw you." The other two circled around her. Kim knew she could try to break away, but didn't think it end out well.

"What do you want?" she barked.

"Don't you remember home?" Fai asked pulling back a piece of her long brown hair. "You miss it, don't you?"

"No!" Kim barked. "I have it much better here."

"Well, I have some good news," she said slightly annoyed. "Azula will release your parents from the FireNation prison." Kim felt herself slowly fill with joy, but it quickly drained from her body.

"For what?" she spat.

"On the day of the eclipse when we are fighting under the moon, you will come to our side. And if you don't, we'll kill them. Slowly and painfully. Then we'll kill all the silver eyed living in our prison. Do you really want to risk all those people's lives?" before Kim could answer, the girls were gone. Kim

felt as if she had gone into shock. Something seemed thick in her chest and her stomach began to hurt. Her legs turned to jelly and she fell over face down in the sand. For a while, she laid there, fighting off a burning in her throat. Then, she gave up. Tears rushed down her face into the warm sand. Every once in a while,

a wave would lap at her face cleaning away the tears. She curled up her body and threw her hands up aganst her face.

What was she supposed to do?


	16. Effect

Anzu twidled her fingers together and glanced out the window one last time. Her breath fogged the glass screwing up her vision. She sighed and wiped it clean with her sleeve.

"Where is she?" she asked. Sumiko shrugged and laid a few cups of steaming hot chocolate on the dark wooden table.

"I'm sure she'll be home soon." she said unworriedly. She took a seat at the table and Nero plopped down next to her. She raised an eyebrow, but sipped casually. Suddenly, the front door opened. Anzu

jumped in delight when she saw Kim, but her face fell. Her hair was messy and tangled. Her eyes were blood shot, and her face had went pale. She slightly shook as she closed the front door.

"Kim what's wrong?" Anzu asked trying to hug her.

"Nothing!" she snarled shoving her away. Anzu clasped her hands behind her back.

"Well obviously nothing's wrong guys." Nero said sarcastically sipping his hot chocolate. Kim glared at him then marched to the shower locking the door. Nero rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Tenzin asked nervously flattening his bangs. Anzu noticed he always did that when he was nervous.

"Who knows," she said she said sitting in the seat beside him. Kim's hot chocolate coldened in front of them. The kids were quiet for once as they quietly sipped down their drinks then placed the cups in the sink.

When Anzu stepped from the shower later, she shook her head then noticed Kim's hot chocolate hadn't been drank. She heated it up for her, then placed it on a silver plate so she wouldn't burn her hands, then drop the mug.

She walked slowly to the girl's room and saw Kim sitting in the corner her head resting on her knees. She glanced over at Anzu. She walked over and sat crossed-leggewd infront of her offering her the chocolatey drink.

"You know your too nice." she chuckled taking the drink and swallowing it generously. She seemed unaware of how it was it was burning her tongue and throat.

"You've helped me through a situation like this," Anzu said seriously. "And now I need to help you. What's wrong?" there was a long paranoid strech of silence.

"It doesn't matter," Kim said quickly placing the cup back on the plate. "I've already made up my mind." Anzu sighed and picked up the plate.

"Alright," she said standing up. "But if you need to talk about it, come to me." she spun on her heels and walked carefully to the kitchen placing the cup in the sink and replacing the plate. She walked back to her room and crawled under

her thick covers.

A few days passed then the kids recieved a phone call from the government's palace.

"Everything is worked out," said a lady's voice smacking on her bubble gum. "You are to report there for a meeting at exactly three o'clock." Sumiko hung up and reported to the others. They quickly got ready, and headed out for the palace. when they arrived,

they were escorted inside a large marble room. Soilder looking men and women stood in rows. The five leaders stood at the front of the room and aknowledged the kids' presence.

"Hello! And welcome-" said the woman gesturing to the room. "I'm glad you are all here. Now, in two days, we will be invading the FireNation." whispers aroused through the room.

"That day, there will be an eclipse," she said. "It will leave the FireNation vulnerable to our attacks. It is called the Day of Black Sun. And again, I thank you for your self sacrifice and your courage. There are two steps to the invasion. Our naval stage, then our land stage.

To gain sea access through the FireNation capital, we have to pass our first major obstacle, here," she pointed to a particular spot on a large map set in the high center of the room.

"The great gates of Azulan. Next we hit the land," she folded the map over to reveal another. "And we hit hard! We must fight past the battlements and secure the Plaza Tower. Once we do that, its up to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin. We do this because the eclipse

only lasts eight minutes which won't last through our whole invasion. And the royal palace is heavily guarded by Firebenders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse's advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the FireLord!"

"Where is the Avatar?" a girl soilder asked glancing around the room. Her eyes fell on the kids huddled together protecting one another from the stares if those around them.

"The blonde one, Anzu," said the woman. "And she is perfectly capable of taking down Mulan AND Azula. Now as I was saying, we will have control over the FireNation capitol, and this war will be over!" the soilders clapped and cheered.

"How will we get through the waters?" one asked.

"By a gadget we have been keeping locked up here for years," the girl said. "You will see it when we attack." a couple un-important questions were asked, then everyone was led into another room for refreshments.

"Well what did you think?" the girl asked the other four behind her. Anzu's head was swimming with questions and concerns, a double knot was tied in her stomach and she felt sick. Everything moved too quickly, and she held to the table for support.

"Nerves," the lady said producing a tinkling light laugh. "They'll all go away!"

Your not the one fighting the FireLord. Anzu thought grumpily narrowing her eyes. She bit into a piece of fruit to hold herself steady.

"Are we really going to get to the FireNation waters in one day?" Tenzin asked nervously once again flattening his bangs. They were quite long now, slightly covering his blue eyes.

"We're leaving right after everyone's eaten," the man with greasy haired replied. "We're taking a few coppers. We should get there. Do you kids need a ride?" Tenzin shook his head.

"We have Niran." he replied. The kids left shortly afterwards Anzu still feeling weak. She held onto Tenzin's shoulder the whole walk home. She was hot and sweaty, but the tempature was cool.

"Just let me lie down," she said resting on the floor her hair spread over the floor. She rested her hands on her stomach and she tilted her head to the right her mouth slightly open. Tenzin thought she looked like some sort of a goddess.

"You couldn't have chosen a bed?" Kim grumbled with an eyeroll, but had to smile. She helped Tenzin get Niran ready for flight. Nashi jumped off her shoulder and hissed at Kim.

"I don't like you either," she said. It chattered at her then ran off. Sumiko spotted her minutes later, then scooped her up.

"How've you been doing Nashi?" she asked helping the little animal onto her shoulder. She chattered to her while she packed up everything's things. She tossed them onto Niran buckling them down. They still didn't have a saddle, but the kids really didn't think they needed one. They were already skilled

in the art of bare back. When everyone was ready, Tenzin fetched Anzu. She sat up, her hair sucking into her back. She shook it out, hoping that got out all the dust and dirt. She sat up and walked alongside Tenzin to Niran. Everyone had already clamored on. Anzu climbed on and Tenzin used his Airbending to get up. He took hold of the

reins and looked back confidentally.

"Fire Nation?" he asked. The kids nodded curtly, except Anzu. She was holding herself from shaking. She faked a smile and nodded. Tenzin didn't buy it, but they had to go. He was sure she'd calm down eventually. As they rose higher into the sky, she peered fretfully over Niran's body. She wrapped her arms around herself, and pulled her knees to her chest.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths in and out. Visions passed in her imagination. She was killing Azula's daughter, Mulan. It was without feeling, and she shrugged as she saw the petrfied body fall to the ground. A shiver ran down her spine as Azula's dead eyes rose from the ground and stared at her. Before she knew it, Anzu saw her own self on the ground, the heat

rushing from her body. She was now ice. Tenzin touched her hand and drew back. Kim shrugged and Sumiko and Nero killed off Azula. Was that really what was going to happen? Her eyes snapped open as she felt Niran jerk to the left.

"Sorry," said Tenzin smiling. "Just a little flying difficulty."

"Anzu, are you alright?" Sumiko asked glancing over at the girl. Her skin had turned a white green, her bright eyes had turned pale. She shook, and didn't speak. Kim glanced over in shock. This wasn't the Anzu she knew.

"Pull it together!" she snapped. "Everything is going to be fine!"

"I haven't even learned Eathbending yet!" Anzu shrieked slightly spazzing.

"You don't need Earthbending," said Sumiko. "You need the Avatar state."

"I don't know how to get into the Avatar State," Anzu grumbled. "You can't control it- it just happens." the kids were silent.

"I think you just need some rest." said Nero desperately. Sumiko and Kim agreed and helped her get comfortable. Anzu closed her eyes and pretened to sleep, but couldn't. She slowly let herself fall into the nightmare filled darkness.

When they reached the FireNation, Kim's stomach twisted up inside. This was the place where it would happen. She pictured the sad and angry faces- she turned her back to the group. They wouldn't think this suspicious, she always acted like she didn't like them anyway. Nero was holding himself well. He opened up his bag and checked to make sure he had everything; his boomerang, swords, and knives.

He glanced over at Sumiko.

"Are you skilled in the art of weaponery at all?" he asked. She shoot her head annoyed. He tossed back his shaggy mane.

"I'm sure I could teach you," he said trying to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "I'm a great teacher."

"Sarcasm?" she giggled punching him in the arm to make him withdraw.

"No," he said in a whiny voice rubbing his arm. The two ended up laughing. She pulled his other arm over her shoulders. He rasied an eyebrow.

"I'm cold," she lied. Niran slowly fell to the ground. Anzu jutted up awake. Some color had returned to her face.

"Sumiko, can we practice Earthbending?" she asked as if she were in a trance. Sumiko shrugged.

"Sure," she replied jumping off of Niran. Nero muttered to himself and helped the camp equipment with Tenzin. Nashi jumped on his head and sat there staring up at something in the sky. Tenzin laughed and petted her softly.

"Are you worried about Anzu?" Nero asked. Tenzin nodded.

"She always holds herself up well," he said. "I don't want her to crash and burn." Nero nodded and unrolled the sleeping bags. The rest of the unpacking went off in dragging silence.

"We should probably go get some food," Tenzin suggested. Nero nodded and the two took off into the woods.

"Was that necassary?" Anzu mummbled rubbing the back of her neck. Sumiko had chucked a rock at her from behind without warning.

"Your going to have to get used to it," said Sumiko with an eyeroll. "Your opponent isn't going to tell you when he or she is going to strike." Sumiko would've attacked Anzu by now, but Anzu was going through a tough part in her life. It was like leaving her parents- the image of them was now fuzzy.

"Why don't we take a break?" she said. "We'll need to get some sleep soon anyways."

"I'm not tired." said Anzu zombielike. Dark circles under her eyes gave her away.

"Well let's just go see if the guys were smart enough to get some food." she said awkwardly. They walked back and saw Kim laying on the ground staring at the sky. Anzu stared up at it as well.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "But they don't seem as bright tonight- maybe they're dimming because they know the world is going to plunge into chaos and no one will ever be happy again, and the energy will be sucked right from them-"

"Shut up Anzu!" Kim said in disgust. She hated seeing Anzu like this. The guys returned soon after with some nuts and berries.

"I saw a nice armidillo bear that would have nasted quite nice," said Nero. "But I gave up meat for tonight to please you Tenzin... even though meat is so tasty." the kids laughed, except Anzu.

"I'm not hungry," she said. The kids stared in amazement. "I don't I'm cut out for this Avatar stuff," she said. "I've let so many people down- now I'm risking so many more lives. I'm the worst Avatar there's ever been, I still don't even know if my own father is alive. Tenzin died because of me, and only lived because of Kim."

"Anzu, if you won't cut out for this, then why were you chosen?" Sumiko demanded.

"It must have been a mix up." Anzu mummbled.

"But you've already made it this far." Nero said. "And your not going to fail now." Anzu's eyes became a little brighter.

"Your not risking lives," he added. "Those soilders trust you with their lives in your hands." her skin lost its green color. Your not the worst Avatar, I'm sure there's been worse." he joked. Anzu giggled bringing color to her cheeks. And I'm sure your father's alive, he's just in the prison. And I promise you, we'll break in one of these days." a sad smile spread across her face.

Tenzin plopped down next to her.

"It's my own stupid fault for letting the FireNation kidnap me," he said taking the blame. "How were you supposed to know she was going to electrocute me with lightning? And Kim grabbing the Spirit Water is a good thing, I'm alive. And even though you claim you 'killed' me, I still love you." then, he kissed her. The other three kids gasped for air. The kiss was long, sweet, and silent. When Anzu opened

her eyes, you couldn't tell she had ever felt ill. It was a full recovery. She giggled nervously and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well dinner was pretty gross," said Nero bagging on his own find. He knew Tenzin wouldn't mind. He glanced over at Sumiko. How come HE had trouble? "We might as well all hit the sleeping bags- the invasion IS tomorrow."


	17. The Invasion

The kids hiked on foot for a short while. They met up with the adults hauling something into the waters.

"Nice to see you Avatar," said the leader. Everyone was dressed officially in matching outfits. Anzu clutched her own rags. Tenzin flattened his bangs.

"Nice to see you as well," she said holding her head high. She felt a new power coming from within. She had to wonder- was it from the kiss? Or was it the weight lifted from

her shoulders? That she had overcome her fears?

"What's that?" asked Kim as she crossed her arms across her chest. She had seemed to switch places with Anzu- the sun seemed to burn down on her body... her dead body? She inhaled

sharply leaving her voice on a weird note. She covered it with a cough and opened her eyes wider. The sun was still there- her eyes phocised in on Anzu. She looked over shoulder her hair

moved with the bob of her head. It seemed like a slow motion movement her mother had always made real from story books. She shook her head.

"This is our secret weapon," she the lady gesturing towards the machine with her hand. "When we all get inside it will take us underwater and through the bars of the gates. Then, some of us will

unload, and the others will stay within and shoot. It's quite genius actually. Now, are we ready?" an awkward silence filled the air. Nero glanced over at Sumiko. She glanced back and they shook their heads.

I'm not ready. Kim thought. I can't do this.

"We're ready," said Anzu. Her voice was powerful and willed.

"Well," a man cleared his throat. "Shall we?" everyone piled inside and the machine was started. Nashi and Niran were tied behind. It took off in full speed, ripping through the dark waters. Anzu gripped her seat. Tenzin

was bubbling with excitement.

"It will finally be over!" he cheered. Then, his face went sad.

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What's going to happen afterwards?" he asked. "Do I return back to the temple with Nashi and Niran as my friends?" there was a silence. "Will I ever get to see you again?"

Anzu thought of her own life. Her own dad in jail, her mother- dead. He would be freed of course, but would they return back to the tribe? Where she would be teased again? Or everyone would

stick up their noses as she walked past? Whisper daggers behind her back?

"If it is to end tonight," said Anzu. "You will return home with me." his eyes brightened.

"What about Niran and Nashi?"

"All of your animals can join us," said Anzu and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Awww!" Sumiko's cries could be heard. The kids turned from each other embarrased. Sumiko slowly approached rocking with the machine's every motion. Nero was behind her.

"Do it again!" she cheered.

"Sumiko shut up!" said Tenzin angrily flattening his bangs once more.

"Why don't you and Nero-" Anzu started, but Sumiko shot her a look so cold, it shut her down.

"Why don't we what?" Nero asked, but the machine bumped into something and sent the kids flying.

"Sorry!" someone called. "We've hit the bank. Everyone climb out!" Anzu, Kim, Tenzin, Nero, and Sumiko were the first to climb from the ladder onto the FireNation's land. Kim looked at this filthy land she used to call home-

she was now reunited. She sucked the crisp air. You could almost taste the dispair Azula had plagued apon them.

"Go," a man ordered. "Sneak to the palace. We'll fight," the kids nodded and hurried up the hillside. They spotted a woman's laundry fluttering in the wind unguarded. They crept into the lawn and grabbed what appealed to them.

Tenzin covered up his arrows with long sleeves and a bandana with the Fire Nation emblem. Anzu tied up her stunning blonde hair in a large ribbon then wrapped a bandana around herself as well. She was dressed in men's church pants to

be able to fight better and a blouse a little large on her. Nero tossed a Fire Nation scarf around his neck and Sumiko changed into a knee length skort and a tank top with loose sleeves with a slightly low cut which she covered with

her shirt at the given moment. Kim said she didn't change. Anzu didn't argue. There was no time to, she could hear the screech of war already reaching the town.

"Let's move," she said and the kids skittered through the town as though they were frightened. They raced up the palace's steps, but someone clutched around Anzu's neck pulling her backwards. Her hair yanked free against her captor's chest

and a knife was placed against her neck. She gulped against the coldness of the blade.

"The Avatar's here to die?" a male voice choked out. Anzu could tell there was a smile across his face.

"Let her go!" Tenzin shrieked. A woman stepped up from behind him and yanked his head back. She saw the symbol of the scar.

"This is the little one Azula used as a scratching post?" she sniggered.

"Let them go," Kim's voice demanded. Silence filled as the moon passed slighty over the sun. Footsteps were receeding from the top of the stair well.

"Princess?" the voice asked surprised. A perfectly tweezed eyebrow rose over a hazel eye. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back," said Kim's voice. "Where is Azula?"

"Inside," the lady lied. Kim knew she was lying, but she played the part she was supposed to.

"Let me in,"

"I must escort you in,"

"Whatever you wish Lianna, but please tell the dimwitts to get their grubby little hands off my friends." Lianna snapped and Tenzin and Anzu were released. Anzu panted and pressed

her hands against her unpierced neck. Tenzin came over and she clung to his hand as they walked up the palace doorsteps. They were thrust open, but were only welcomed by the eerie darkness.

"Who's there?" said a voice that sounded like Azula's. Kim braced herself.

"Fire Lady Kim," said the woman a slow smile spreading across her face.

"Leave the kids here," said Azula. "Leave." the doors closed. Candles around the room slowly flickered on. Sitting apon the throne was Mulan and her two side kicks.

"Welcome," she said smoothly sliding from her seat. "I see you found her way easily."

"Where's Azula?" Anzu cried desperetly.

"Mother's taking a break," said Mulan curling her hair between her fingers. She seemed to think she had all the time in the word. "But why don't you take your time and get rid of me now? Come on take your best shot." Anzu

stanced herself for battle. Everything she'd practiced, it was all here right now. Suddenly struck into her back. She let out a cry and fell forward. Someone grabbed her hair and pulled her up the stairs. She stood her up and pulled her

head back and placed a dagger against her throat once again. Mulan laughed and Anzu stared up at the celing as the dagger slightly pierced into her skin. She felt a thin bead of blood drip down her neck. Mulan giggled.

"KIM!" Tenzin. "HOW COULD YOU?" Anzu jerked her head making the dagger cut against her skin and she saw Sumiko, Nero, and Tenzin rushing up the stairs. Firebenders jumped from the darkness and tackled them all to the ground. Something cracked,

and Sumiko screamed out.

"Don't hurt her!" Nero screamed out, but was gagged.

"To the prison," Mulan giggled and the kids were taken away. Anzu was thrown against the ground. She coughed and put her hand to her throat. She was bleeding, but only slightly. She looked back and saw Kim standing with the three girls holding

the dagger. She had betrayed them all.

"Why?" she whispered, but was attacked by Fei. She hit her in certain places to keep her from bending and gagged her. She was tied in ropes and a heavy metal ball was snapped onto the ropes. She was wrapped in some cloths so it was hard to breathe. She was slung

over someone's shoulder. Four sets of footsteps crunched through the grass onto something that sounded like a bridge. Anzu was unwrapped and saw the end of a deck. Beneath her was nothing but water.

"Would you like to do the honors Kim?" Mulan asked.

"No,"

"Well your going to have to anyway," she snorted. Kim took hold of the ropes behind Anzu's back and held her over the waters. Anzu started to kick and shriek.

"I'm sorry," said Kim and let her fingers slip from the ropes. Anzu plunged through the air and splashed into the waters. 


	18. Love is Never Expected

Anzu knew the end was near. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't free herself. She fought against the weight of the metal, she tried to bend. Her bones were weak, and she felt broken.

"I failed," she thought. "I came so close, but yet I'm so far," she closed her eyes, her throat closed up. "I guess this is it." she coughed, more water splashing down her throat. She

croaked out, sending in more water. She was in dire pain.

"Why can't I die yet?" she screamed kicking as she fell deeper into the water.

There was a disturbance from above. A body ripped through the water, and grabbed Anzu around the waist. She felt herself being pulled to the surface by a great strength. She was pushed upwards

and she flew up through the air onto the deck. She gasped for breath choking and spitting up water. She rolled over on her side, blinded by the sun. A figure bent over her, crossing a shadow over her.

She squinted and saw her savior.

Nero.

It felt weird to be back in the palace. Kim glanced around wide eyed in her new bedroom. There was a grand bed full of sheets, pillows, and comforters. She felt she could burry herself in the warmth

with a good book, and never get up again. How could they expect her to get up in the mornings anymore? She remembered how breakfast was used to be served to her in bed. She found a few pairs of red silk

pajamas hanging in her closet. Each pair had the fire nation emblem stitched to it. She found a new pair of ballet slippers resting under her pillow with a note she didn't bother to read. She knew it would

be a congratulation for coming back home.

"I see your settling in just fine?" said Azula's voice from her doorway. Kim spun around and saw the sickly figure. She was pale and thin, dark circles fell beneath her eyes. She looked hungry for power "

and maybe even a blood spill. Kim's throat knotted up.

"Dear there's no need to fear me," said Azula stepping closer. Each of her footsteps ecohed through the bedroom. She approached Kim and bent down in front of her running her hand along her cheek bone. She felt

Azula's long nails scratch against her skin.

"Your one of us now," said Azula standing up. "Well, you always have been, but we still welcome you home." she smiled a large venomous smile. "The throne is always forgiving." she stepped out of the room and Kim

turned to face herself in the mirror. Just below her jaw lay three thin lines.

"Good to see you again," said Mulan's voice. Kim noticed Mulan sitting on the edge of her bed, her head slightly bent to the left. "I guess the throne is yours now, hmm?"

"I want my mother out of prison," said Kim sharply. Mulan laughed.

"Right." she said.

"You promised!"

"I promised not to kill her," said Mulan standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "You ran away Kim. You ran from your duties as queen. Your father is gone, missing. Your mother murdered him."

"My mother is no murderer!" said Kim her voice rising higher. Mulan smiled sweetly.

"I heard your quite the expert in dance," she said. "I'd like to see you perform tonight." with a light giggle, she stepped gingerly out of the room and waved a little flirty wave to Kim.

"Your such an idiot Anzu!" he cried sitting her up right. "How could you not see Kim about to attack you?" Anzu closed her eyes, warm tears running down her face. She thought of Tenzin, scared and alone in the prison.

Sumiko would have been beat for running her mouth, and Kim probably would have been the beater. What had she gotten out of turning her in? Money, freedom of the Silver-eyed?

"What are you crying about?" Nero snarled throwing the ropes into the water then spitting into it.

"It's all my fault," Anzu sniffled. "I failed, I'm the worst Avatar ever! All my friends are in the FireNation prison and it's all my fault!" she began to cry hysterically, still coughing up more water.

"No objections to that," said Nero squatting down next to her. "I'm not going to argue with you when your right. It WAS all your fault." Anzu lay down on her back breathing heavily.

"How'd you escape?" she half whispered, but Nero heard her.

"There was a slim chance I'd have been able to escape at all," said Nero. "I told Sumiko to go, but she objected. That one moment the guards weren't paying attention, I pulled my dagger from my pocket and got him in the arm.

He released me and I ran. I would have tried to take the others, but I would have been surrounded by then." Anzu glanced up at the sky.

"We have to save them," she said. "But how?" Nero didn't answer. The two sat there in awkward silence as the sun dipped behind the mountains. Nero's stomach growled. Anzu sat bolt upright.

"I'll make us some dinner!" she said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, because your such a great chef," said Nero sarcastically. "Wait here, I'll go find us some meat to eat."

Kim reallly hadn't gotten a choice to whether she wanted to dance or not. She tossed her hair up in a tight bun, but one wisp kept falling to her nose. She broke in her new ballet shoes and discovered she was still able to do all

her splits and stretches. She popped her toes in and out and stood atop of them. Everything felt just right. Kim had changed into a thin purple leotard with a whispy skirt around the knees. Mulan came to the door.

"You look beautiful," she breathed. Kim smiled and stood up.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," said Mulan her face turning bright red. "I was just wondering if things were ever going to be able to be like they used to be."

"With you and me?" Kim asked doing a scorpian as she answered. Mulan's face went redder, she was hot.

"Don't tell me you've changed?"

"No of course not," Kim replied. "I-I'm just not sure." Mulan nodded.

"Well I'll see you at the performance." she smiled and walked away.

Kim took her own time getting to her performance. Everyone in the castle was seated in dark velvet seats. Kim took her place in center stage and the music began to play. She felt herself move with the music, becoming one with it.

She felt the familiar movements of the leaps, the jumps. She breathed in the sound of her feet hitting lightly against the stage. Before she realized it, she was done. Everyone stood, clapping. Kim breathed in deeply returning to her body.

She felt her cheeks slightly pink with heat. Azula stormed down from her seat.

"You will never take my role as ruler!" she screamed out.

"She's going crazy!" Kim feared as Azula raised her arms and shot something toward Kim. It blasted into her leg sending Kim screaming down in pain.

"Mother!" Mulan screamed.

"Misses to you!" Azula screamed. Kim thought she heard a tear.

"I don't think she took her inhjections today," someone whispered as Kim half crawled and limped away.

"She's running!" Azula screamed. "I hope you never dance again!"

Kim screamed out loud when she reached her bedroom. The pain was too much to bear. She laid on her back on her bed her eyes squinted shut, her teeth set.

"Are you okay?" asked Mulan's voice above her. She opened her eyes and saw Mulan leaning over her, her dark hair falling around her pretty face. She tucked a few strands behind her ear.

"Let me help you," she said and placed her hand on Kim's leg. She felt something shoot through her, like a volt of energy. She pointed her foot, and everything felt painless.

"What-?" she asked, but Mulan interrupted.

"I've come up with a way to use my lightning as a healing power," she whispered softly. She brushed Kim's hair out of her face and leaned forward to where the two bodies were touching. Then, she kissed Kim. 


	19. The Journey Has Just Begun

Kim closed her eyes and felt Mulan against her, a bolt of energy shooting through out her body. It was if fireworks were setting off in her mind, everything was perfect. She slowly

sat up, but put her hand against Mulan's back to tell her to keep continuing. Mulan slid ontop of Kim, one hand of the bed, one on her right shoulder. A voice made the two tear away

from each other. Standing in the doorway was Fai. She smiled.

"You guys make a cute couple," she said her face filling with a light pink blush. Mulan slid off of Kim and cleared her throat.

Anzu looked up at the dark sky, smoke billowing upwards and spinning and forming into shapes. She looked over at Nero and saw him over the fire carving up something.

"What are you doing?" she asked leaning over towards him, her blue eyes looking intently into his. He looked up and saw her blonde hair falling around her pretty face. He pulled

an object up and smiled. Anzu tilted her head and studied the shape.

"It's a boomerang," she said.

"It's a special boomerang," he said. "It's my father's. When they were fighting against FireLord Ozi, he dropped it trying to save Toph. I found it and I'm fixing it up for battle,

"Is Toph Sumiko's mother?"

"Yes," said Nero and looked curiously into the smoke. "I didn't realize I was going to miss her this much," Anzu put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back."

Sumiko scanned the perimeter. She already had a plan; no one could sneak into the Fire Nation palace, even the avatar. She started to scream randomly, filling the air with

garbled words. A guard ran over.

"Shut up!" he yelled. She surged forward and grasped to the guard's clothes. She pulled him forward and grasped something cool and metal in her hands. He pushed her back and she

pretended to whimper in the corner. The guard rolled his eyes and muttered to himself as he walked away. She opened her palm to reveal a long slim key. She crawled over to the door and inserted

it into its slot. She slowly opened the door and poked her head out to see the guards occupied. She slowly made her way to the other cage where Tenzin was rolled into a tight ball in the middle of his cage. She slowly inserted

the key in and took a step inside. Tenzin looked up frightened, black and blue covering his left eye.

"Oh it's you," he whispered flattenting down his bangs. "How did you-"

"No need for chatter," said Sumiko raising a finger to her lips. "There's a window right outside our prisons, teasing us with the gift of light. I'll crack it open if you can get us out," Tenzin wobbled weakly to his feet then smiled.

The two slid from the prison and looked up into the window. The world displayed peace, but there was none to be found. Sumiko threw her palms into the air and stomped on the ground. A sharp stone flew from her palms crashing into the windows, glass

shattering around their bodies.

"What was that?" a guard called. Tenzin picked up Sumiko and jumped up into the air flying through the hole the broken window gave them and rested on the roof.

"The prisoners have escaped!" a guard screamed.

"From the window!" shouted another guard. "Everyone outside!" the two kids ran and scittered on the rooftops jumping onto another house. They slipped, and fell into a cloth sign, it blanketing around them like a cot. The back split open and the kids fell

on the ground, but scrambled back up running into the distance. Fire Nation citizens looked at them weirdly as they ran by, unaware that they were prisoners. The kids ran until they were out of the village, into a small valley. There, they plopped down on the grassy

arena, begging for breath from their lungs. It sounded as if the two were dying, coughing and sucking in the air.

"We escaped," Tenzin wheezed. Sumiko looked over at him and widely smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "We escaped. But the Avatar is dead and even with Nero's help, the world will still fall to fire."

Anzu glanced around the bend of the cave, an extra boomerang freshly carved in her hand. Nero wore bows and arrows on his back, his father's boomerang in his hands.

"FireNation will be too busy caring for the queen," said Nero taking a step into the darkness. "There's tales of the queen screaming viciously, one guard disapearing each night. The queen is too much to handle Anzu,"

"Why would Kim sacrifice herself to her and betray us?" Anzu asked bitterly stepping into his footsteps.

"The lady called her princess," said Nero. Sarcastically he said, "Who knows maybe she's the long lost daughter of Mai and Zuko." but they both knew there was actually a very high possibility she could be.

Kim was dressed in a red firenation shirt that showed off her mid-riff and tied at the back of her neck. On her hips lay a layered skirt. Her hair was curled and on her shoulders, a gold bang around her forehead, an upside down flame pressed apon it. Mulan and Azula walked

beside her, leading her into a prison.

"You know why we're here," Azula snapped to the guard. He nodded fiercely and marched away. Azula marched the two girls into a large circle, guarded by glass walls. A guard led them into it, closing the doors shut behind them. Kim looked up and saw a pretty woman sitting on the bench.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"Do not call her mother," snarled Azula. "I am your mother now, I will raise you from now on. Call her Mai." but Kim didn't care. She ran towards her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck crying into her shoulder. Her mother wrapped her in a tight hug, and Kim could tell she was crying too.

She took her daughter's face in her hands and whispered into her ears.

"I didn't kill your father Kim. He left to search for information on his mother's whereabouts. Azula wanted the throne, so she faked the evidence. Get on her good side, keep your relationship with Mulan." she pulled her head back and looked her daughter in the eyes.

"Your fit for the throne my daughter, Azula will try and kill you so her daughter can have it. Be very careful of your actions." Kim tore herself away from her mother.

"Your lying!" she said. "I-I don't belive you!" her mother nodded, and understood her course of actions. It was all a trick of course. Her mother jumped up, but a guard gripped her shoulder.

"Back to the prison," he muttered in a deep voice, then marched her away. Kim turned to Azula and bowed her head.

"Thank you for letting me visit my mother," she said. "But I do not want to see her again," she looked up and saw Azula grinning down at her, something ablaze in her eyes.

"Of course," she said slyly.

Sumiko and Tenzin sat in the grass and watched the small village in the distance. The life continued on, the smoke billowing into the air. Chatter was carried by the wind, the screams of those who had done wrong.

"Every village seems to have their own sound," said Sumiko. "The Fire Nation is so eerie and distant; it's strange." Tenzin turned and looked at her, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"Sumiko? Tenzin?" a voice shouted behind them. the two jumped to their feet and saw two figures behind, gaining on their figures. Tenzin squinted into the distance.

"It's- Anzu!" he cried.

"Is Nero with her?" Sumiko asked hopefully squinting too into the path. The two came into view, Anzu wrapping her arms around Tenzin's neck, burrying her head into his shoulder.

"I was so worried!" she cried. Sumiko hugged Nero and kissed him playfully on the cheek. He smirked slightly, triumphant.

"How did you get out alive?" Tenzin whispered to Anzu.

"Nero escaped and saved me," said Anzu smiling at Nero. Nero glanced at her and met her eyes, the two boring into each other's eyes. Tenzin felt his face grow slightly pink in jealously.

"What do we do now?" Sumiko asked breaking the silence. "We can't go back into the FireNation, and Kim has betrayed us."

"We go back across the waters," said Tenzin. "Make sure Nashi and Niran are okay. Anzu still needs to learn Earth Bending and Fire Bending, then we'll take on the FireNation."

"But we'll never be able to find a Fire Bender," said Nero. "Kim was our only hope." the world seemed to turn silent.

"we'll worry about that once Anzu learns Earth Bending," said Tenzin. "For now let's phocis on what we've got." and like that, the group traveled together, silent, and defeated. 


End file.
